Heredero Ootsutsuki
by Meiou Haou
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, un Diablo nacido de Minato Bael y Kushina Ootsutsuki. Con el conocimiento del Clan Ootsutsuki y la guia de su ancestro, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Naruto buscara la Paz entre las Facciones. El camino de Naruto sera complicado, pero con la ayuda de su Reina, Grayfia Lucifuge, Naruto se convertira en el Diablo mas poderoso de todos para encontrar la Paz en el Mundo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aqui les traigo mi nuevo Fic, un Crossever entre Naruto - Highschool DXD **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 – Yang y Yin<p>

Mundo Humano…

Cuidad Tokyo…

Un joven de 15 años, de cabello rubio rebelde, de ojos azules, viste un pantalón negro, zapatos deportivos negros y una camisa blanca, posee un cuerpo atlético, este joven rubio es un Diablo, hijo de Minato Bael y Kushina Ootsutsuki, él es Naruto Bael "Jamás pensé que la familia de mi madre viviera en el mundo humano" dice Naruto "El Clan de Kushina-Sama era diferente del resto" dijo una mujer. De largo cabello blanco atado por dos coletas, de ojos grises, posee un cuerpo esbelto, pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y largas piernas, viste un estilo japonés, una falda negra, un Gi blanco, un listón negro atado por su cintura y zapatillas rojas.

La hermosa mujer peliblanca aparentaba estar en sus 20 años, tiene unos bellos labios rojizos, su falda mostraba gran parte de sus largas piernas y el Gi posee un escote en V dejando a la vista parte de su pecho. Ella es la sirvienta del Clan Ootsutsuki, Grayfia Lucifuge "El Clan Ootsutsuki no solo es uno de los más fuertes entre los Diablos, también es uno de los más antiguos, es muy conocido por sus tipos diferentes de magias y habilidades" dice Grayfia. Ambos siguieron caminando por las calles de la cuidad, ambos llegaron a un bosque, Naruto y Grayfia se adentraron al bosque, en lo más profundo del bosque esta un templo japonés abandonado.

"El Templo Ootsutsuki, el lugar donde mi madre se crio" dice Naruto sonriendo. El camino dentro del templo, el observo en la pared la imagen de una media luna con la imagen de un sol a lado "Mi madre me contaba mucho la historia del Clan Ootsutsuki" dijo Naruto "Los ancestros del Clan Ootsutsuki decían que nuestros poderes son capaces de traer la paz al mundo" decía Naruto. El camino hacia la pared, Naruto coloco la mano en la pared, la imagen de la media luna y sol comenzó a brillar de color blanco, en este instante, Naruto fue envuelto por un brillo blanco, Naruto cerró sus ojos "Buena suerte, Naruto-Sama" susurro Grayfia preocupada.

Mente de Naruto…

Cuando Naruto abrió sus ojos, observo un paisaje completamente en blanco, frente a Naruto está un enorme templo japonés, arriba del templo se puede ver una pequeña luna, el templo tiene cientos de figuras e imágenes de tomoes negros, así como círculos de 6 aros e imágenes del sol y la luna por todo el lugar "Donde me encuentro?" preguntó Naruto confundido "Este es el Templo de los Seis Caminos, el lugar donde nació el Clan Ootsutsuki" responde una mujer. Cuando Naruto volteo a la dirección de la voz, el observo a una bella mujer.

Tiene la apariencia de unos 20 años, posee una piel blanca, de largo cabello blanco que cae hasta el suelo, de ojos blancos, un blanco muy puro, tiene dos pequeñas marcas rojas en su frente, posee unos labios rojizos y dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza, tiene un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-E, de fina cintura y largas piernas, viste un kimono-hime blanco con tomoes negros "Después de tanto tiempo, por fin vuelvo a verte" dice la mujer. Ella abrazo a Naruto, ella acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Naruto mientras recargaba su cabeza entre sus pechos.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Naruto "Disculpe, pero quién es usted?" preguntó Naruto confundido. Una hermosa sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la mujer "Mi nombre es Kaguya Ootsutsuki" responde la mujer. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Naruto "Eres parte de la familia de mi madre" dice Naruto sorprendido "Podría decirse que sí, pero soy un pariente muy lejano" dijo Kaguya sonriendo "Ah! Lo siento, no me he presentado, soy Naruto Bael" decía Naruto "Lo sé, se todo sobre ti, Naruto-Kun" dijo Kaguya sonriendo "Como?" pregunta Naruto sorprendido.

"El hijo de Minato Bael y Kushina Ootsutsuki" dice Kaguya. Ella observo a Naruto con una bella sonrisa, Kaguya empezó a acariciar con sus manos el rostro de Naruto con delicadeza "Eres igual a el" dijo Kaguya sonriendo. Una pequeña lagrima cae de su ojo izquierdo "El? Te refieres a mi padre?" pregunto Naruto confundido "No, estoy diciendo que eres la viva imagen de mi hermano mayor, Yasha Ootsutsuki, pero posees un aura cálida y pura como la mía o la de mi madre" decía Kaguya sonriendo "Tu madre?" pregunto Naruto confundido "Naruto-Kun, que tanto sabes del pasado de los Diablos?" pregunta Kaguya.

"Casi nada, muy pocos saben del pasado de los Diablos, de hecho, creo que solo conocemos desde la creación de Los 72 Pilares hasta ahora" dice Naruto. Kaguya observo a Naruto con una sonrisa "Hace 3000 años, el mundo era habitado solo por Humanos, en ese tiempo, los Humanos solo se guiaban por su instinto, las guerras y conflictos eran muy comunes, el más fuerte sobrevive y el más débil muere, solo existía la sobrevivencia" dijo Kaguya "Pero un día, todos los sentimientos negativos de los seres Humanos tomaron forma, lo llamaron Trihexa. Era una bestia gigantesca de apariencia humanoide de color negro, tiene 9 ojos, posee unas estacas en su espalda, en sus muñecas y pies tiene unos grilletes" decía Kaguya.

"Trihexa tenía el poder del cambiar el mundo, podía causar desastres naturales. Los Humanos empezaron a temerle a Trihexa, por primera vez en la historia, los Humanos abandonaron la guerra y sus conflictos para enfrentarse a Trihexa, pero era prácticamente inútil" dice Kaguya "Trihexa, el Dios Bestia Emperador del Apocalipsis" dijo Naruto sorprendido "Así es, Trihexa fue el primer Dios en ser creado, pero así como Trihexa fue creado por los sentimientos impuros de los Humanos, otros dos seres fueron creados" decía Kaguya "El segundo ser, fue el primer dragón, creado por los sueños y sentimientos puros de todos los Humanos, El Dios Emperador de los Dragones, Acnologia" dice Kaguya.

"Los Humanos no podía luchar contra Trihexa, el mundo poco a poco fue sumergido en la oscuridad. Para poder luchar contra Trihexa, dos seres humanos pidieron la bendición de Acnologia, ambos fueron otorgados por habilidades únicas. Al primer humano se le otorgaron los ojos de un Dios, unos ojos morados con 6 aros, lo nombraron Rinnegan" dice Kaguya "La segunda persona heredo la Energía Natural del mundo, ustedes ahora lo llaman _Senjutsu (Técnicas del Sabio)_" dijo Kaguya "Acnologia llamo a estos poderes, el Ying y el Yang" decía Kaguya seriamente.

Hace 3000 Años…

Una hermosa mujer de 25 años, de largo cabello negro de ojos dorados, posee un cuerpo esbelto, pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y largas piernas, viste un vestido blanco corto con detalles rojos y un corsé rojo que moldeaban perfectamente sus pechos, trae puestas unas largas muñequeras rojas y unas zapatillas rojas "Ya casi llego" dice la mujer. Ella escalaba una gran montaña cubierta de nieve, una espesa niebla impedía su visión, cuando la mujer salió de la niebla, ella observo en la cima de la montaña una enorme bestia con la apariencia de un reptil, de color negro con marcas rojas y unos enormes ojos rojos con rasgadura, este es el Dragón, Acnologia.

"Quien eres tú?" pregunto una voz. Cuando la mujer volteo, observo a un hombre de 27 años, de largo cabello blanco de ojos negros, viste un Haori blanco, un pantalón negro y botas negras, en su cintura tiene una katana negra "Mi nombre es Izayoi Ootsutsuki, soy una Sacerdotisa de la Región del Oeste" responde la mujer "Mi nombre es Iori Yasakani, soy un guerrero de la Región del Norte" se presentó el hombre "Que es lo que hace por estos lugares, Sacerdotisa?" pregunta Iori "Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo, honorable guerrero" responde Izayoi.

"**Dos seres humanos de corazón puro, una sacerdotisa que valora la vida y el amor y un guerrero que sigue un camino de honor y respeto**" dice Acnologia "Esa bestia ha hablado" dice Iori sorprendido. Izayoi observo con curiosidad al enorme Dragón "Usted es el Dragón, la bestia mitica de la cual todo el mundo habla" dijo Izayoi "**Tu sabiduría y comprensión son admirable, Izayoi Ootsutsuki, puedes llamarme Acnologia**" decía Acnologia "**Ambos han recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta mí, que es lo que desean de mí?**" preguntó Acnologia. Izayoi e Iori observaron a Acnologia con sorpresa.

Izayoi se arrodillo ante el enorme Dragón "Acnologia-Sama, tengo una petición desde el fondo de mi corazón, por favor, protéjanos de la oscuridad de Trihexa, nuestros niños sufren por la maldad de Trihexa, ningún niño de corazón puro merece ver la destrucción y caos que ocasiona Trihexa" dice Izayoi "**Tu deseas algo, Iori Yasakani?**" preguntó Acnologia. Iori se inclinó ante Acnologia "Como guerrero, he luchado junto a mi compañeros en el campo de batalla, luche para proteger a mi pueblo de Trihexa, pero he fracaso" responde Iori "Con mi orgullo roto, me inclino ante ti, para pedirte que me des la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a Trihexa" dijo Iori.

Acnologia observo con seriedad a ambos Humanos "**He visto dentro de sus corazón, sus intenciones son puras, por esta razón les otorgare el poder necesario para que puedan enfrentarse a Trihexa**" dice Acnologia. Con una de sus garras, Acnologia arranco algo de su carne, dos pequeños pedazos de carne de Dragón quedaron frente a Izayoi e Iori "**Coman mi carne**" dijo Acnologia. Izayoi e Iori comieron la carne de Acnologia sin pensarlo "**Mis poderes y conocimientos han sido divididos entre ustedes**" decía Acnologia. En la mano derecha de Izayoi apareció la imagen del sol y en la mano izquierda de Iori apareció la imagen de una media luna.

Los ojos de Iori cambiaron, ahora son de color rojo con 3 tomoes negros "_Puedo sentirlo, siento un enorme poder recorrer por mi cuerpo_" pensó Iori sorprendido "**Iori Yasakani, tú has obtenido el Yin, los ojos de un Dragón, esos ojos poseen poderes que tú nunca habrías soñado**" dice Acnologia. Los ojos de Izayoi son dorados con rasgadura "_Puedo sentir todo a mi alrededor, es como si percibiera la presencia del cielo, el aire, la tierra y el agua, puedo sentirlo todo_" piensa Izayoi "**Izayoi Ootsutsuki, tú has obtenido el Yang, el Poder de un Dragón, ahora tú eres una con la naturaleza**" dijo Acnologia "**El destino de la Humanidad está en sus manos**" decía Acnologia.

Región del Oeste…

Una enorme bestia de color negro con 9 ojos causaba caos y destrucción, esta creatura es Tirhexa. Frente a Trihexa está un gran ejercito de Samurai "Ataquen! No dejen que pase!" grito un Samurái. El ejército comenzó atacar a Trihexa con sus katanas, pero Trihexa solo observaba a ejercito con aburrimiento "**Seres inferiores como ustedes no podrán hacerme daño**" dice Trihexa. Las katanas de los Samurai no podían atravesar la dura piel de Tirhexa "No podemos hacerle daño a ese monstro" dijo un Samurái "Sigan atacando, no podemos permitir que ese monstro siga su curso" decía el líder del ejército. Trihexa lanzo un golpe hacia el ejército de Samurai.

"_**Amenonuhoko**_" exclama una voz. Antes de que el golpe llegara al ejército, una espada corto el brazo de Trihexa "**Arg!**" grito el Trihexa de dolor "Que demonios ha pasado? Han cortado su cola!" exclama un Samurai sorprendido "Retire a sus hombres, señor" dice una voz. Cuando los Samurai voltearon, observaron a un hombre de pelo blanco largo de rojos con 3 tomoes negros, en su mano izquierda tiene una espada larga completamente negra "Quien eres tú?" pregunto un Samurai "Mi nombre es Iori Yasakani, soy un guerrero de la Región del Oeste" responde Iori "**Un Humano pudo herirme**" dijo Trihexa. En un segundo, su brazo volvió a crecer.

Trihexa enojado abrió su boca, una gran esfera negra se formó en su boca "Va atacar" dice Iori "_**Amenouzume**_" exclama una voz. Un enorme rayo negro salió disparado hacia Iori y los Samurai, pero una persona se interpuso en medio del rayo. Esta persona es una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro de ojos dorados con rasgadura, en su mano esta un Shakujo negro, ella detuvo el rayo negro con el Shakujo "Imposible! Detuvo ese enorme rayo con solo ese bastón" dijo un Samurai sorprendido "Ese rayo ha destruido ciudades, pueblos y montañas por completo, quien rayos es esa mujer?" decía el Líder del ejército "Ella es una Sacerdotisa de la Región del Oeste, su nombre es Izayoi Ootsutsuki" dice Iori. Izayoi agito el Shakujo, en un instante, el rayo negro desapareció.

"**Puedo sentir el poder de Acnologia dentro de esos dos Humanos, ambos ha obtenido el poder de un Dragón**" dice Trihexa. El observo con curiosidad a Izayoi e Iori "Iori-Sama, debe estar en alerta, aún no sabemos de todo lo que es capaz Trihexa" dijo Izayoi seriamente "Como digas, Izayoi-Dono" decía Iori sonriendo "_**Ryuuen Hoka (Canción del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Iori. 10 Sellos rojos aparecen sobre Trihexa, de los sellos emergen bolas de fuego con la apariencia de cabezas de dragón, todas las bolas de fuego dieron de lleno en Trihexa "**Arhg!**" exclama Trihexa de dolor. Trihexa abrió sus 9 ojos por completo, Trihexa observo a Izayoi e Iori con furia y odio.

Los ojos de Trihexa son rojos con 6 aros y 9 tomoes negros "**Unos Humanos como ustedes se atreven a dañarme**" dice Trihexa enojado. Izayoi e Iori observaron cómo el poder de Trihexa aumentaba rápidamente "_Puedo sentir como su poder aumentaba mientras sienta más ira y odio_" pensó Izayoi. Ella desapareció de su lugar, en un instante apareció encima de Trihexa, la mano de Izayoi está envuelta en una energía negra-roja "_**Getsuga Tenshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Cielo)**_" exclama Izayoi. Ella agito su mano, un enorme corte negro-rojo en forma de media luna dio de lleno en la espalda de Trihexa.

El ataque fue tan poderoso que sepulto a Trihexa en el suelo, un enorme corte apareció en la espalda de Trihexa "_Eso fue rápido y poderoso_" pensaba Iori. Trihexa lanzo un golpe hacia ataco a Iori, el solo observo el golpe de Trihexa con sus ojos rojos con 3 tomoes negros "_**Limbo**_" exclama Iori. Una onda de choque invisible choco con el golpe de Trihexa deteniéndolo al instante "_**Goka Messhitsu (Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)**_" exclama Iori. De un enorme sello rojo, una gran llamarada de fuego dio de lleno en Trihexa "Increíble! Ellos están luchando contra ese monstro, ellos están ganando" dice un Samurái sorprendido "_**Myoujinmon (Puerta del Gran Dios)**_" exclama Izayoi.

Grandes puertas Torii cayeron sobre Trihexa, sus brazos, piernas y cuello fueron sepultados en el suelo "**Arg!**" rugía Trihexa enojado. Izayoi apareció frente a Trihexa, ella toco con su mano la cabeza de Trihexa, una enorme cantidad de energía negra-roja se concentraba en su mano "_**Getsuga Shinshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Abismo)**_" exclama Izayoi. De su mano emergió un enorme rayo negro-rojo que arraso por completo con Trihexa, un enorme sello rojo aparece sobre Trihexa "_**Goka Mekkyaku (Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)**_" exclama Iori. Una enorme bola de fuego se estrelló en la espalda de Trihexa "**Malditos Humanos!**" grito Trihexa enojado. Su cuerpo tiene varias quemaduras y heridas.

Trihexa observo a Iori e Izayoi con furia, Trihexa abrió su boca por completo, una enorme esfera negra apareció en su boca, de la enorme esfera negra salió una lluvia de pequeñas esferas negras "Si las evadimos, el ejército saldrá dañado" dice Izayoi "Lo sé" dijo Iori. El uso su katana negra para destruir las pequeñas esferas negras, mientras Izayoi uso su Shakujo negro para desviar las pequeñas esferas negras "_Siempre he sido muy bueno usando una katana, pero desde que obtuve el poder de Acnologia, mis ojos pueden ver con mayor precisión, es como si pudiera predecir y ver a través de los movimientos de mi oponente_" pensó Iori.

"_Siempre he tenido en Fe, mi predecesora siempre me decía que si tenía Fe podría observar más allá de lo que mis ojos pueden, pero desde que obtuve el poder de Acnologia-Sama, puedo sentir todo a mi alrededor, el cielo, la tierra, el agua, las personas, incluso estas esferas negras sin necesidad de verlas, es como dijo Acnologia-Sama, ahora soy una con la naturaleza_" pensaba Izayoi. Ambos habían destruido y desviado todas las pequeñas esferas negras, Trihexa empezaba a liberarse de las puerta Torii "Tenemos que atraparlo de nuevo, no podemos permitir que se mueva, Iori-Sama" dice Izayoi "Lo sé, Izayoi-Dono, prepare de una vez el sello" dijo Iori.

Izayoi junto las palmas de sus manos, Iori salió corriendo hacia Trihexa, Iori observo a Trihexa con sus ojos rojos con 3 tomoes negros "_**Kotoamatsukami**_" exclama Iori. En un instante, Trihexa dejo de moverse, su cuerpo temblaba un poco "_Una ilusión que me permite manipular tu mente, pero para que aun seas capaz de temblar, tu mente sin duda es fuerte, Trihexa_" pensó Iori. El salto sobre la cabeza de Trihexa, Iori enterró su katana negra en la frente de Trihexa "**Arg!**" exclama Trihexa de dolor. Un enorme sello amarillo apareció encima de la cabeza de Trihexa, un enorme dragón hecho de rayos y relámpagos volaba por los cielos.

"_**Kirin**_" exclama Iori. El dragón se convirtió en un relámpago cayendo desde el cielo, el relámpago cayó sobre la katana negra usándola como para rayos, Trihexa fue electrocutado por completo "Aun no, Izayoi-Dono!" grito Iori "Casi está listo" dice Izayoi. Trihexa se encontraba mareado por el choque eléctrico "Ya está!" grita Izayoi "_**Tensa (Cadenas Celestiales)**_" exclama Izayoi. Unas cadenas blancas aparecieron alrededor de Trihexa atrapando su cuerpo "_Necesito mantenerte quiero por un momento_" pensó Izayoi "_**Rikudou Fuuin Shiki (Estilo de Sellando de los Seis Caminos)**_" exclama Izayoi. Un enorme sello blanco apareció encima de Trihexa, del cuerpo del Trihexa salió un aura blanca y un aura negra.

El aura blanca entro dentro del cuerpo de Izayoi y el aura negra entro dentro del cuerpo de Iori. Una capa de energía blanca apareció alrededor de Izayoi, la capa tiene líneas negras por los brazos y piernas, un circulo de 6 aros en su estómago y en la espalda tiene 9 tomoes negros, detrás de Izayoi flotaban 6 esferas negras "Por fin hemos sellado el poder de Trihexa" dice Izayoi sonriendo. Los ojos de Iori cambiaron, ahora son morados con 6 aros "_Siento como el poder de Trihexa recorre por mis venas, esto se siente grandioso_" pensó Iori sonriendo "**Arg!**" grito Trihexa. El cuerpo de Trihexa comenzó a expandirse tomado la apariencia de un enorme globo.

"Aún posee tanto poder" dice Izayoi sorprendida. Ella podía sentir con gran facilidad como el poder de Trihexa se concentraba dentro de su cuerpo "Ha esta paso va explotar" dijo Iori. El observo con sus ojos morados de 6 aros como la energía de Trihexa se acumulaba dentro de su cuerpo "Vamos a probar este nuevo poder" decía Izayoi "_**Gudou (Búsqueda de la Verdad)**_" exclama Izayoi. Las 6 esferas negras se transformaron en barras, estas salieron disparadas hacia Trihexa, las 6 barras se sepultaron en el suelo alrededor de Trihexa "_**Musekiyoujin (Formación de Seis Soles Llameantes)**_" exclama Izayoi. Un campo de fuerza de seis barreras apareció alrededor de Trihexa.

En ese instante, Trihexa exploto, una enorme explosión negra emergió dentro de la barrera, la explosión fue tan poderosa que la barrera comenzó a temblar "_Si Izayoi-Dono no hubiera encerrado esa explosión, todos nosotros estaríamos muertos_" pensó Iori. Cuando la explosión desapareció, un humo negro estaba encerrado dentro de la barrera, cuando la barrera desapareció, el humo negro se elevó hacia el cielo esparciéndose por toda la zona "Todo ha terminado" dice Izayoi sonriendo "Eso parece" susurro Iori preocupado. El observo el humo negro con sus nuevos ojos, Iori pudo ver como pequeños rastros del poder de Trihexa viajaban en el humo.

Mente de Naruto…

"Con la derrota de Trihexa, el mundo estuvo en paz por un tiempo, las guerras y conflictos entre los Humanos pararon. El poder que obtuvieron Iori e Izayoi de Acnologia y Trihexa les otorgo una vitalidad increíble, ellos no envejecieron durante mil años" dice Kaguya. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Naruto al escuchar la historia "Con el paso del tiempo, Iori e Izayoi se enamoraron, ellos tuvieron dos hijos, el mayor fue un niño que nació con el ojos de Iori, unos ojos rojos con 3 tomoes negros, lo llamo Sharingan, la menor fue una niña que nació con los ojos blancos, Izayoi lo llamo Byakugan, pero la niña también nació con el fuerte cuerpo y espíritu de Izayoi" dijo Kaguya sonriendo.

"Esos niños fueron llamados, Yasha Ootsutsuki y Kaguya Ootsutsuki" dice Kaguya sonriendo "Tu eres la hija de Izayoi e Iori" dijo Naruto sorprendido. Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kaguya "500 Años después de la derrota de Trihexa, cientos de creaturas y seres con apariencias y poderes diferentes empezaron aparecer alrededor del mundo, los Humanos nombraron a estas creaturas Yokai. Parece ser que el humo negro liberado por la explosión de Trihexa cambio la forma genética de cientos de personas y animales, otorgándoles nuevas habilidades y apariencias" decía Kaguya.

"Pero el humo no solo creo a los Yokai, también afecto a muchos Humanos, todos los Humanos infectados por el humo de Trihexa empezaron a comprender y usar la magia. Hubo un humano que sobresalió en la magia, Iza Nazaret, un Humano con un gran poder sobre la luz" dice Kaguya "Entre los Yokai, hubo uno que sobresalió ante todos, un Yokai de gran poder que se alimentaba de la sangre de los Humanos, el primer Vampiro, Alucard Dracul" dijo Kaguya "Yasha y yo, fuimos Humanos nacidos con el poder de Acnologia y Trihexa en nuestra sangre, tuvimos pequeños rasgos físicos que nos diferenciaban de los Humanos, Yasha y yo fuimos los primeros Diablos" decía Kaguya.

"Que!" exclama Naruto sorprendido "Los Humanos veían a los Yokai como una aberración de la maldad, los hijos de Trihexa, mientras que los Yokai se creían una nueva raza superior, una raza que debía gobernar sobre los Humanos. La guerra entre Humanos y Yokai fue inevitable, los Yokai dirigidos por Alucard Dracul y los Humanos dirigidos por Iza Nazaret, comenzaron una guerra" dice Kaguya "Mi padre y mi madre no querían participar en la guerra, pero Iza y Alucard obligaron a mis padres a participar. Esto fue el comienzo de la maldición del Clan Ootsutsuki" dijo Kaguya con tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Acnologia. Es el Rey de los Dragones del Anime-Manga Fairy Tail.<strong>

**Trihexa. Tiene la apariencia de la Estatua Gedou Mazou del Anime-Manga Naruto.**

**Izayoi. En termino Japonés, significa Luna Llena. A pesar de que Izayoi representa el sol, le otorgue las técnicas de Zangetsu del Anime-Manga Bleach por referencia al significado del nombre.**

**Iori Yasakani. El nombre de Iori viene del juego KOF, de Iori Yagami, un hombre representado por una media luna. El apellido Yasakani viene de uno de los Tres Tesoros Imperiales de Japón, la joya Yasakani no Magatama.**

**Amenonuhoko. Es la Lanza Sagrada otorgada a Izanagi e Izanami con la cual crearon el mundo. En el Anime-Manga Naruto, Amenonuhoko es representada como la Espada Nunoboko. En este Fic, es una larga katana negra.**

**Amenouzume. Es la Diosa de la Felicidad, de la Fertilidad y la Danza. En la mitología japonesa, Amenouzume fue la responsable que hizo que Amaterasu abandonará su caverna. En este Fic representa el arma sagrada, Shakujo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nuevo capitulo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 – Dos Destinos<p>

Mente de Naruto…

"Los Humanos y los Yokai no tenían el poder suficiente para derrotar a mi madre y a mi padre" dice Kaguya. Naruto observo con atención a Kaguya "Pero un día, mi madre fue envenenada, el veneno que corría por su sangre no tenía cura, ella estaba muriendo poco a poco. Mi padre lleno de impotencia, furia y odio decidió acabar con los Yokai y los Humanos, de esta forma la paz nuevamente envolvería al mundo, él quería que mi madre observara la paz en el mundo antes de morir" dijo Kaguya con tristeza "Mi padre, usando su poder, destruyo una gran cantidad de Humanos y Yokai" decía Kaguya.

Hace 2000 Años…

Una hermosa mujer con la apariencia de 20 años, de largo cabello negro, de ojos dorados, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-E, una delgada cintura y largas piernas, viste un kimono-hime blanco, su piel estaba algo pálida, sus ojos y su cabello perdieron brillo. Ella es Izayoi Ootsutsuki "Kaguya, Yasha" susurro Izayoi. A lado de Izayoi, están dos jóvenes, una chica de 17 años de largo cabello blanco de ojos blancos y un chico de 19 años de pelo blanco corto de ojos rojos con 3 tomoes negros, ellos son Kaguya Ootsutsuki y Yasha Ootsutsuki.

"Deben detener a su padre, no dejen que el odio lo consuma" susurra Izayoi "Madre, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, solo tú eres capaz de hacerle frente a nuestro padre" dice Yasha llorando "No somos los suficientemente fuertes para detenerlo" dijo Kaguya llorando "Agarren mis manos" decía Izayoi sonriendo. Kaguya agarro la mano derecha de Izayoi, mientras que Yasha agarro la mano izquierda, un brillo blanco emergió en ambas manos "Se los encargo" susurro Izayoi. Ella cerro sus ojos por última vez "Descansa en paz, madre" dice Yasha llorando. Kaguya salió del lugar rápidamente.

Guerra entre Yokai y Humanos…

Un hombre con la apariencia de 25 años, de largo cabello blanco, de ojos morados de 6 aros, viste un pantalón negro con una túnica blanca con tomoes negros. Él es Iori Yasakani "Pagaran por lo que han hecho" dice Iori enojado. Frente a Iori, está un ejército de Humanos y Yokai, el ejército de Humanos dirigidos por Iza Nazaret, mientras que el ejército de Yokai dirigidos por un vampiro, Alucard Drácul "_**Gekido (Furia)**_" exclama Iori. En sus manos, se creó una enorme esfera de energía negra.

La esfera oscura salió disparada hacia el ejército de Humanos y Yokai, pero antes de que impactara, una persona se interpuso, esta persona desvió la esfera oscura con su mano cambiando la dirección, la esfera oscura se estrelló en una montaña, en un instante, una enorme explosión emergió desapareciendo la montaña por completo "_Desvió mi ataque_" pensó Iori. Cuando el volteo, observo a una joven de largo pelo blanco de ojos blancos "Kaguya" dice Iori sorprendido. El ojo izquierdo de Kaguya es blanco mientras que su ojo derecho es de color dorado con rasgadura, en su mano derecha tiene la imagen de un sol blanco.

"Te vez diferente, Kaguya" dice Iori "Lo sé, yo también estoy sorprendida" dijo Kaguya. En un segundo, Kaguya apareció frente a Iori, ella lanzo un golpe, el golpeo dio de lleno en el estómago de Iori mandándolo a volar "_Se ha vuelto más fuerte_" piensa Iori "_**Getsuga Shinshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Abismo)**_" exclama Kaguya. Un rayo negro-rojo salió disparado de la mano derecha de Kaguya, este iba directo hacia Iori "_**Limbo**_" exclama Iori. El observo a Kaguya con su Rinnegan derecho, una onda de choque iba directo hacia Kaguya, pero ella lo esquivo haciendo a un lado.

"_Lo esquivo_" pensó Iori sorprendido. El rayo negro-rojo dio de lleno en Iori, una enorme explosión emergió "_Mi ojo derecho puede verlo, con mi ojo derecho puedo ver todas las Energías Naturales a mi alrededor, mientras que con mi Byakugan izquierdo posee una visión de 360°, además de ver las auras de todos_" pensó Kaguya "No puedes derrotarme, Kaguya" dice Iori. El salió de la explosión sin ningún rasguño "No planeo derrotarte sola" dijo Kaguya. Una capa de energía blanca apareció alrededor de Kaguya, esta tiene tomoes negros y remolinos, en su espalda flotan 6 esferas negras.

En ese momento, Yasha aparece a lado de Kaguya, su ojo izquierdo es de color rojo con 6 aros, en su mano izquierda tiene la imagen de una media luna negra "Te detendremos juntos, padre" dice Yasha "_No hay duda, el poder que siento en ambos es el poder de Izayoi, Kaguya posee la Energía Natural de Izayoi, mientras que Yasha despertó el Rinnegan_" pensaba Iori "Porque Izayoi les dio sus poderes?" pregunto Iori "Mi madre quiere que te detengamos" responde Yasha "Porque? Quiero vengarme de lo que le hicieron a Izayoi" dijo Iori enojado "Tu venganza solo causara más odio, padre, solo estás aumentando más el conflicto" decía Kaguya.

"_**Raiha (Despacho de Relámpagos)**_" exclama Iori. De sus manos, una lluvia de relámpagos iba directo hacia Kaguya y Yasha "_**Gudou (Búsqueda de la Verdad)**_" exclama Kaguya. Una de las esferas negras se transformó en una barra, Kaguya lanzo la barra usándola como para-rayos "_**Amenotejikara**_" susurro Yasha. El observo a Iori con su Rinnegan, en un instante, Yasha apareció frente a Iori "_Eso fue rápido_" pensó Iori "_**Amenotejikara**_" exclama Yasha. En un segundo, Kaguya y Yasha intercambiaron lugares "_**Gudou (Búsqueda de la verdad)**_" exclama Kaguya.

Una esfera negra se transformó en una barra, Kaguya agito la barra hacia Iori "_**Limbo**_" exclama Iori. El observo a Kaguya con su Rinnegan derecho, en ese momento, la barra se detuvo frente a Iori "_Otra vez eso_" pensó Kaguya. Una onda de choque golpeo a Kaguya mandándola a volar "Puedo verlo claramente, es una sombra de mi padre" dice Yasha. El observo una sombra con su Rinnegan "Yo solo puedo ver el aura" dijo Kaguya. Ella observo un aura blanca con su ojo derecho "_Ambos pueden ver mi Limbo_" pensaba Iori sorprendido.

"_**Amenotejikara**_" exclama Yasha. El observo a Iori con su Rinnegan, en un segundo, Yasha apareció detrás de Iori "_Tele-Transportación, esa es la habilidad de su ojo_" pensó Iori "_**Kagetsuchi**_" exclama Yasha. El ojo derecho de Yasha cambio, ahora es rojo con una estrella negra, en la mano de Yasha apareció fuego negro, esta tomo la forma de una espada, Yasha agito su espada, el corto por la mitad el cuerpo de Iori, las piernas cayeron al suelo, mientras su torso flotaba en el aire "Ya jugamos demasiado" dice Iori enojado.

"Es hora de mostrarles mi verdadero poder" dice Iori enojado "_**Limbo**_" exclama Iori. El observo a Kaguya y Yasha con su Rinnegan derecho, Kaguya y Yasha observaron cómo aparecieron 4 sombras de Iori, las sombras empezaron a luchar contra Kaguya y Yasha, ello solo esquivaban los ataques de las sombras "_**Tengai Shinsei (Obstáculo Celestial de Estrella Temblorosa)**_" exclama Iori. Del cielo, 10 meteoritos iban directo hacia Kaguya y Yasha "Esto es malo" dijo Yasha "_**Gudou (Búsqueda de la Verdad)**_" exclama Kaguya.

Cuatro esferas negras se transformaron en barras, cada barra atravesó a una de las sombras, estas se quedaron paralizadas "_**Susanoo**_" exclama Yasha. Un enorme ser humanoide hecho de fuego azul con la apariencia de un samurái apareció alrededor de Yasha, el humanoide salió volando hacia los meteoritos, el samurái saco dos katanas de fuego azul, el empezó a cortar todos los meteoritos "Es hora de volvernos uno" dice Iori sonriendo. Con su Rinnegan izquierdo, el observo la luna "_**Kotoamatsukami**_" exclama Iori.

El Rinnegan de Iori se reflejó en la luna "Esto es malo" dice Yasha. El salió volando rápidamente hacia Kaguya "Que pasa?" pregunta Kaguya "No te muevas, Kaguya" dijo Yasha "_**Susanoo**_" exclama Yasha. En unos segundos, Kaguya y Yasha fueron envueltos por un humanoide de fuego azul, una enorme luz blanca emergió de la luna, en unos segundos todos los Yokai y Humanos fueron atrapados dentro de una ilusión "_**Shin Jukai Koutan (Dios. Nacimiento de un Mundo de Arboles)**_" exclama Iori. Cientos de gigantescas raíces comenzaron a emerger del suelo, las raíces empezaron a envolver a los Humanos y Yokai.

"El _Kotoamatsukami_ por si solo es una Técnica Ilusoria muy poderosa, al reflejarlo en la luna atrapo a todo el mundo" dice Yasha "Hay manera de romperlo?" pregunta Kaguya "Nunca he oído de alguien que haya roto el Kotoamatsukami, pero si mi Rinnegan está bloqueando la ilusión, significa que podre romperlo de alguna manera" responde Yasha. La luz de la luna desapareció por completo, Yasha y Kaguya salieron del Susanou, frente a ellos, esta Iori observándolos con una sonrisa "Realmente han mejorado mucho, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, Yasha, Kaguya" dijo Iori sonriendo.

"El mundo ahora está en mis manos, porque no se rinden de una vez, si ustedes se rinden, la paz por fin existirá en este mundo" dice Iori "Esa es una gran mentira!" grito Kaguya "Esto no es paz, solo es una ilusión" dijo Yasha "Entonces, no tengo otra opción" decía Iori "_**Gakidou (Camino de los Fantasmas)**_" exclama Issho. De las raíces, una increíble cantidad de energía comenzó a emerger, la energía comenzó a entrar al cuerpo de Iori, poco a poco, las piernas de Iori y parte de su cuerpo comenzó a regenerarse "Es demasiado poder" dice Yasha "Sigue aumentando, es como si no tuviera fin" dijo Kaguya sorprendida.

Iori se recuperó de todas sus heridas en unos segundos "Pensar que mis propios hijos se revelarían ante mí, creo que tengo que mostrarles lo que es el respeto" dice Iori "_**Amenominaka**_" exclama Iori. El observo todo con su Rinnegan, en un instante, el mundo cambio, ellos están dentro de un enorme volcán, Kaguya y Yasha comenzaron a caer hacia la lava, Iori flotaba en el aire "_**Susanoo**_" exclama Yasha. Un enorme samurái hecho de fuego azul con alas apareció alrededor de Yasha, él se sostuvo en el aire gracias a las alas del Susanou "_**Gudou (Búsqueda de la Verdad)**_" exclama Kaguya. Seis esferas negras aparecieron en la espalda de Kaguya, ella comenzó a flotar en el aire.

"Empecemos" dice Iori sonriendo "_**Togebari (Agujas de Pelo)**_" exclama Iori. Pequeñas cantidades del pelo de Iori salió disparado hacia Kaguya y Yasha en forma de agujas, Yasha uso las alas del Susanou para cubrirse, pero las agujas destruyeron la alas en unos segundos "_**Gudou (Búsqueda de la Verdad)**_" exclama Kaguya. Una esfera negra se transformó en una pequeña plataforma circular, Yasha uso la plataforma circular para sostenerse de pie en el aire "_**Yasogami Kuugeki (Ochenta Dioses. Ataque del Vacío)**_" exclama Iori. De las manos de Iori, cientos de grandes puños hechos de energía salieron disparados hacia Kaguya y Yasha.

"_**Getsuga (Colmillo Lunar)**_" exclama Kaguya. De su capa de energía, cientos de puños negro-rojos salieron golpeando los puños de Iori, unas enormes ondas de choque sacudían todo el volcán, Kaguya fue empujada por la onda de choque "_**Susanoo**_" exclama Yasha. El ataco a Iori con las katanas de fuego azul "_**Limbo**_" exclama Iori. Una sombra de Iori golpeo el Susanoo mandándolo a volar "El Susanoo no puede con el" dice Yasha "_**Yomotsuhirasaka**_" exclama Iori. Una abertura negra apareció frente a Iori, el entro por la abertura, en unos segundos, Iori apareció detrás de Kaguya y Yasha por medio de otra abertura negra "Ustedes son míos" dice Iori sonriendo.

"_**Yin Rikudou (Yin de los Seis Caminos)**_" exclama Yasha. Relámpagos negros envolvieron a Yasha y Kaguya, Iori tuvo que alejarse de ellos "_**Amenominaka**_" exclama Iori. En unos segundos, Yasha y Kaguya fueron encerrados en unos bloques de hielo, el volcán desapareció para cambiar a un paisaje helado "_Hielo?_" pensó Yasha confundido "_Puede viajar entre las dimensiones con gran facilidad_" piensa Kaguya sorprendida "_**Amaterasu**_" exclama Yasha. Con su Rinnegan observo el hielo, de pronto, fuego negro comenzó aparecer alrededor del hielo "_**Kagetsuchi**_" exclama Yasha. Con su Sharingan derecho observo el fuego negro, de pronto, el fuego negro se convirtió en navajas cortando y derritiendo el hielo.

"Gracias, Yasha" dice Kaguya "Son más persistentes de lo que pensé" dijo Iori "_**Tomogoroshi Haikotsu (Huesos Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato)**_" exclama Iori. Grandes huesos emergieron de su espalda, de sus manos salieron huesos disparados hacia Yasha y Kaguya, pero ellos usando una increíble velocidad esquivaban los huesos "_Puedo verlos muy claro con mi Rinnegan, si esos huesos nos llegan a tocar, nos reducirán a nada_" pensó Yasha "_**Juuryoku Sousa (Manipulación de Gravedad)**_" exclama Iori. Una enorme presión emergió en el lugar, Kaguya y Yasha cayeron al suelo hincados por la enorme presión.

"_**Tomogoroshi Haikotsu (Huesos Ceniza de Mutuo Asesinato)**_" exclama Iori. De sus manos, dos huesos salieron disparados hacia Yasha y Kaguya "_No podemos movernos, si nos llega a dar, será nuestro fin_" pensó Kaguya preocupada "_**Amenotejikara**_" exclama Yasha. En un instante, Kaguya y Yasha intercambiaron lugares con los huesos, los huesos se estrellaron en el suelo "_**Gudou (Búsqueda de la Verdad)**_" exclama Kaguya. Una esfera negra se transformó en una lanza, Kaguya agarro la lanza y la lanzo hacia Iori "Estas cayendo en la desesperación, Kaguya" dice Iori. Antes de que la lanza tocara a Iori "_**Amenotejikara**_" exclama Yasha.

En un segundo, Kaguya y la lanza intercambiaron lugares, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Iori "_**Getsuga Tenshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Cielo)**_" exclama Kaguya. Ella agito su mano, un corte negro-rojo en forma de media luna dio de lleno en Iori, Kaguya corto el brazo izquierdo de Iori "_Zangetsu (Luna Cortante), el estilo de lucha creado por Izayoi_" pensó Iori sorprendido "_**Susanoo**_" exclama Yasha. Un enorme samurái hecho de fuego azul aparece alrededor de Yasha, el samurái ataca con una katana de fuego, la katana le dio de lleno a Iori, él tiene un enorme corte en su hombro derecho.

"Terminare con este de una vez, padre" dice Kaguya. Un aura rojo-negro empezó aparecer en sus manos "_**Getsuga (Colmillo Lunar)**_" exclama Kaguya. Dos golpes negro-rojos dieron de lleno en el pecho de Iori "No puede ser" susurro Iori sorprendido. Un enorme rastro de sangre cae de su pecho y hombro derecho "Ya basta" dice Iori. Una enorme aura negra empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Iori "Es enorme" dijo Kaguya sorprendida "Debemos tener cuidado" decía Yasha "Sentirán el poder de un verdadero Diablo" dice Iori furioso.

El aura negra de Iori comenzó atacar a Kaguya y Yasha en forma de látigos, pero Kaguya y Yasha esquivaban los látigos con algo de dificultad, de pronto, una increíble cantidad de energía comenzó a emerger del suelo, esta energía comenzó a entrar al cuerpo de Iori "_**Tenpen Chi (Desastre Natural)**_" exclama Iori. El cielo se volvió negro, de pronto, cientos de tornados, huracanes, relámpagos, tsunamis comenzaron a caer en el suelo "_**Susanoo**_" exclama Yasha. El y Kaguya fueron envueltos en el Susanoo.

"_**Yomotsuhirasaka**_" exclama Iori. Una enorme abertura negra apareció a lado de Iori, Kaguya y Yasha salieron ilesos gracias al Susanoo, ambos observaron cómo Iori entro a la abertura negra "Que no escape!" grita Yasha. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia Iori, Kaguya y Yasha entraron a la abertura negra junto a Iori. En unos segundos, los tres aparecieron en el Templo Ootsutsuki "_**Amenominaka**_" exclama Iori. En un instante, los tres junto al templo aparecieron en un lugar completamente oscuro "Dónde estamos?" pregunto Kaguya confundida.

"La 1° Dimensión, donde todo empezó y donde todo fue creado, en este lugar nacieron el Dragón Acnologia y la Bestia Trihexa" dice Iori "En este lugar, yo soy invencible!" grita Iori enojado. Su aura negra comenzó a crecer más y más "Eso es demasiado poder, acaso no tiene un límite" dijo Yasha preocupado "Que podemos hacer" decía Kaguya asustada "Ustedes dos van a morir en este lugar, los desapareceré junto a este templo! No quedara nada de ustedes!" grito Iori furioso "_Que podemos hacer, madre_" pensó Kaguya asustada.

Recuerdo de Kaguya…

_Izayoi y una pequeña Kaguya de 8 años estaban en el jardín del Templo Ootsutsuki "Kaguya, sabias que cuando la Luna y el Sol se juntan, crean un equilibrio en el mundo" dice Izayoi sonriendo "Que quieres decir?" pregunta Kaguya confundida "La Luna y el Sol trabajan en armonía, mientras que el Sol trae consigo la luz del día, la Luna trae consigo la oscuridad de la noche, es un equilibrio que mantiene la vida estable" responde Izayoi sonriendo "Como lo sabes?" pregunto Kaguya curiosa. Una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Izayoi._

"_Cuando recibimos el poder de Acnologia, tu padre y yo fuimos bendecidos por dos armas que representa el Sol y la Luna" dice Izayoi "El poder que recibimos tu padre y yo es llamado Yang y Yin, pero a mí me gusta llamarlo el Sol y la Luna" dijo Izayoi sonriendo "Me gusta!" exclama Kaguya con gran felicidad "Te gustaría escuchar el canto que invoca el arma del Sol, estoy segura que cuando estés en problemas, el Sol te ayudara con mucho gusto, después de todo, tu serás mi heredera, Kaguya" decía Izayoi sonriendo._

1° Dimensión…

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kaguya "_Por fin lo entiendo, madre_" pensó Kaguya sonriendo "_**Tu! Sin dónde ir, ni a donde volver, te daré un lugar al cual pertenecer~**_" dice Kaguya. Un enorme sello blanco con la imagen del sol apareció frente a Kaguya "Que es eso?" pregunto Yasha confundido "_**Mi nombre es Kaguya Ootsutsuki, como hija heredera de Izayoi Ootsutsuki, te quedaras junto a mí como mi sirviente, me convertiré en tu nuevo amo, con una nueva misión y un significado, usare mi vida para traerte como un Tesoro Divino~**_" dijo Kaguya.

Un enorme brillo blanco apareció en la mano derecha de Kaguya, en su mano derecha, apareció un Shakujo blanco con un circulo con 6 aros por dentro "_**Amenouzume**_" exclama Kaguya. Ella observo el Shakujo, ella agarro fuertemente el Shakujo blanco "Gracias, madre" susurro Kaguya sonriendo "_No puede ser, esa es el arma del Sol, como es posible que Kaguya la tenga_" pensaba Iori sorprendido. Ahora los dos ojos de Kaguya son dorados con rasgadura "_**Tu! Quien profanas esta tierra del sol naciente, con mi llegada, Yo! Kaguya Ootsutsuki, junto a esta arma destruiré el mal**_" exclama Kaguya.

El Shakujo blanco fue envuelto por un aura negra-roja, Kaguya agito el Shakujo en forma de cruz "_**Getsuga Juujinshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra Cruzado)**_" exclama Kaguya. Una enorme cruz negra-roja choco en el pecho de Iori, una enorme herida apareció en el pecho de Iori "In… increíble" dice Yasha sorprendido. Una expresión de sorpresa está en el rostro de Iori "_**Myoujinmon (Puerta del Gran Dios)**_" exclama Kaguya. Una enorme puerta Torii cayó encima de Iori impidiendo su movimiento "Vamos, Yasha" dijo Kaguya.

Ambos corrieron hacia Iori, Yasha toco el hombro izquierdo de Iori, Kaguya toco el hombro derecho de Iori "_**Fuuin Rikudou Chibaku Tensei (Sello de los Seis Caminos. Devastación Planetaria)**_" exclaman Kaguya y Yasha. Iori comenzó a elevarse al cielo, de pronto, cientos de rocas de las partes más oscuras del lugar comenzaron a emerger, estas empezaron aprisionar a Iori "_Mis propios hijos, Yasha, Kaguya, el poder de mi propia esposa, Izayoi. Porque Izayoi? Porque quieres detenerme?_" pensó Iori. Él fue encerrado en una enorme esfera de roca, esta esfera quedo flotando sobre el Templo Ootsutsuki "Todo ha terminado" dice Kaguya sonriendo. Yasha solo sonrió ante las palabras de Kaguya.

Mente de Naruto…

"Por algún momento, pensé que sería nuestro final" dice Kaguya "El poder de mi padre era aún más grande lo que imaginábamos, se supone que solo mi madre podía igualarlo, no me gustaría ver el verdadero poder de mi madre" dijo Kaguya sonriendo "Grayfia dice que todas las madres enojadas dan miedo" decía Naruto nervioso "Hehehe! Tiene mucha razón" dice Kaguya sonriendo "Pero aun no entiendo a tu padre, porque quería destruir todo si Izayoi-Sama no lo deseaba" dijo Naruto confundido. Kaguya observo con tristeza a Naruto.

"La pérdida de un ser querido puede cambiarnos, Naruto-Kun, ya sea para bien o para mal. Desgraciadamente, mi padre cayo en la venganza, un odio que por muy poco destruyo el mundo por completo" dice Kaguya "Si no hubiera sido por el poder de mi madre, estoy segura que en este momento no tendríamos esta conversación" dijo Kaguya "Porque me cuentas esta historia? Aun no me has dicho porque estoy aquí?" pregunto Naruto curioso "Como te dije anteriormente, si quieres las respuestas a todas tus preguntas, necesito contarte todo desde el comienzo, esta es la historia del Clan Ootsutsuki" responde Kaguya.

"Y tú, Naruto-Kun, eres el heredero del Clan Ootsutsuki" dice Kaguya sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Naruto "Espera! Si tu estas aquí, donde esta Yasha?" pregunta Naruto confundido "Veo que ahora si quieres escuchar la historia" dijo Kaguya sonriendo algo divertida "Bueno, digamos que es algo interesante" decía Naruto nervioso "_Sin duda, Naruto-Kun es muy parecido a ti, madre_" pensó Kaguya sonriendo "_Me pregunto si en esta ocasión el Sol y la Luna cooperaran para traer la paz al mundo_" pensaba Kaguya con tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Yasha. En termino Hindú, se consideran espíritus benevolentes y amables que protegen los tesoros más escondidos del mundo. En termino Japonés, los Yasha son seres temibles y sanguinarios relacionados con los Demonios.<strong>

**Kaguya. En termino Japonés, significa Luz Brillante. Kaguya fue una princesa que bajo de la luna, nacida entre un bambú para satisfacer la necesidad de una pareja de ancianos que no podía tener hijos. Se le ha otorgado las habilidades de Zangetsu del Anime-Manga Bleach por su relación con la Luna.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Un Capitulo mas Arriba!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 – El Sol y La Luna<p>

Mente de Naruto…

"Después de sellar a mi padre, pudimos liberar la Ilusión y regresar al Mundo Humano gracias al ojo de Yasha, aunque no pudimos regresar el Templo" dice Kaguya "Tras la derrota de mi padre, algunos Humanos y Yokai entendieron que la guerra no era la solución, incluso se formaron algunas relaciones entre Yokai y Humanos, así fue como empezaron a crearse los Diablos" dijo Kaguya "Los Humanos que tenían el poder de la luz, bajo la guía de Iza Nazaret se convirtieron en una nueva especie, se llamaron Ángeles, los propios Ángeles comenzaron a llamar a Iza Nazaret un dios, lo llamaron Cristo, el Dios de la Biblia" decía Kaguya.

"Quien iba a pensar que el Dios de la Biblia antes era un ser Humano" dice Naruto sorprendido "Iza Nazaret fue un poderoso Humano, su domino sobre la luz nadie lo podía comparar" dijo Kaguya "Varios años más tarde, la paz se sentía en todo el mundo, los Yokai, Humanos, Ángeles y Diablos vivían en armonía. En ese tiempo, Yasha y yo formamos una relación, de esa relación nacieron mis dos hijos, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki y Hamura Ootsutsuki" decía Kaguya "Tuviste hijos de tu propio hermano?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

"Para los Diablos, la Endogamia o el Incesto no es algo mal visto, de hecho es algo muy normal, mantiene la línea pura de grandes clanes" dice Kaguya "Pero la paz no duro mucho tiempo, pequeños miembros de todas las Facciones no querían la paz, ellos comenzaron a crear caos y destrucción por todo el Mundo. Yasha comenzó a pensar que mi padre tenía razón, la única manera de traer la paz era desapareciéndolos a todos, pero Yasha pensó diferente, el usaría su poder para gobernar a todos, ese era su pensamiento de la paz" dijo Kaguya con tristeza.

100 Años Después…

Kaguya y Yasha estaban en la cima de una enorme montaña "Lo he decidido, Kaguya, usare mi poder para dominar el mundo, es la única manera de traer la paz" dice Yasha "Escuchas lo que estás diciendo, estoy escuchando las mismas palabras que nuestro padre decía" dijo Kaguya enojada "No! Estas equivocada, yo no cometeré el mismo error que mi padre, el deseaba destruir todo, que no existiera nada, para él esa era la definición de la paz, mi definición de la paz es diferente" decía Yasha "Yo usare mi poder para obligar al mundo a que allá paz" dice Yasha.

"No puedes obligar a nadie, Yasha, tu paz será otorgada por medio del control, eso no es paz, es una anarquía" dice Kaguya "Dime que otro método existe para traer la paz, yo creía en las palabras de mi madre, que solo entendiéndonos mutuamente podremos traer la paz, pero han pasado 100 años y nada ha cambiado, tuvimos pocos años de paz, pero ahora estamos al borde de otra guerra" dijo Yasha "Usare mi poder para gobernar a los Humanos, a los Diablos, a los Ángeles y a los Yokai y los unificare, es la única manera de que haya paz" decía Yasha.

"Quiero un mundo donde nuestros hijos no tengan que luchar, no vivan con miedo, quiero ver crecer a mis hijos, quiero un mundo estable, pero este mundo no es el que quiero para que mis hijos crezcan, usare el odio del mundo para crear el mundo perfecto" dice Yasha. Kaguya solo observo a Yasha con tristeza "_Yasha es muy parecido a mi padre, él es inteligente, pero siempre era muy frío con todos a su alrededor, si no fuera por mi madre, estoy seguro que Yasha sería igual que mi padre_" pensaba Kaguya.

"Lo siento, madre, pero parece que no hay otra solución" susurro Kaguya. Ella se lanzó hacia Yasha, Kaguya lanzo un golpe, pero Yasha lo contra-resto con un golpe, una pequeña onda de choque emergió creando un cráter "_**Getsuga Tenshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Cielo)**_" exclama Kaguya. Ella agita su mano, un corte de color rojo-negro iba directo hacia Yasha "_**Susanoo**_" exclama Yasha. Sus ojos son rojos con unas estrellas negras, una mano huesuda envuelta en fuego azul detuvo el corte rojo-negro "_**Getsuga (Colmillo Lunar)**_" exclama Kaguya. Una lluvia de golpes negros-rojos iban hacia Yasha.

"_**Susanoo**_" exclama Yasha. Él fue envuelto en un enorme samurái hecho de fuego azul, el samurái recibió por completo la lluvia de golpes negros-rojos "_**Asura**_" exclama Kaguya. Una enorme capa de energía blanca envolvió a Kaguya, la capa de energía tomo la forma de una mujer de tres rostros con seis brazos, la Asura lanzo un golpe, pero Yasha lo detuvo con el brazo de su Susanoo "_Kaguya ha mejorado mucho en el uso de la Capa de Energía Natural, ya está incluso al mismo nivel que nuestra madre_" pensaba Yasha.

La Asura lanzo otro golpe, pero Yasha uso la espada de su Susanoo, la onda de choque destruyo la montaña por completo, ambos saltaron hacia el mar "Solo defendiéndote, Yasha, así no podrás vencerme" dice Kaguya fríamente "Te estoy dando la oportunidad de rendirte, después de todo, yo soy más fuerte que tú, Kaguya" dijo Yasha "_**Getsuga Shinshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Abismo)**_" exclama Kaguya. De las manos de la Asura, dos grandes rayos negros-rojos salieron disparados hacia Yasha "_**Yasaka no Magatama**_" exclama Yasha. El Susanoo lanzo unos tomoes de fuego azul.

Cuando ambos ataques hicieron contacto, una enorme explosión emergió sobre el mar, la explosión causo enormes tsunamis "Kaguya, no tenemos por qué luchar, no quiero matarte, pero tú te estas interponiendo en mi camino" dice Yasha "Mi deber como heredera de Izayoi Ootsutsuki es detenerte, Yasha" dijo Kaguya "_**Rinnegan**_" exclama Yasha. Sus ojos cambiaron, ahora son rojos con 6 aros "_**Gakidou (Camino de los Fantasmas)**_" exclama Yasha. Una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a emerger de la tierra, la energía comenzó a entrar dentro del Susanoo, una nueva transformación comenzó.

Kaguya observo a Yasha con sorpresa "Como es que puedes absorber Energía Natural" dice Kaguya sorprendida "Algo que aprendí de mi madre es reconocer la Energía Natural, yo no estoy absorbiendo la energía de los Humanos o Yokai como lo hizo mi padre, yo estoy absorbiendo el poder de la tierra" dijo Yasha "Si la Energía Natural se sale de control, podrías morir" decía Kaguya "No lo entiendes, Kaguya, mientras que tu comprendiste a la perfección el poder de la Energía Natural de nuestra madre" dice Yasha sonriendo.

"Yo ahora puedo dominar el Rinnegan, puedo incluso decirte que ahora lo domino mucho mejor que nuestro padre" dice Yasha "Además, la Energía Natural no la estoy absorbiendo yo, la está absorbiendo mi Susanoo" dijo Yasha sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kaguya, el Susanoo comenzó a cambiar, se creó un ser humanoide hecho de Energía Natural, encima trae puesta la armadura del Susanoo "_**Yin Rikudou Susanoo (Yin. Dios del Mar de los Seis Caminos)**_" exclama Yasha "_**Senpou (Arte Sabio)**_" exclama Kaguya. Sus ojos ahora son dorados con rasgadura.

"_**Raikiri Yari (Lanza de Relámpagos Cortantes)**_" exclama Yasha. El Nuevo Susanoo lanzo tres lanza relámpagos hacia Kaguya "_**Gudou (Búsqueda de la Verdad)**_" exclama Kaguya. Ella uso tres esferas negras para detener las lanzas, una enorme explosión emergió en el lugar "Has mejorado mucho, Kaguya, ahora puedes recolectar Energía Natural mucho más rápido que antes" dice Yasha. La Asura de Kaguya comenzó a formar dos grandes esferas negras-rojas con un aura blanca alrededor "_**Yang Getsuga Shinshou (Yang. Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Abismo)**_" exclama Kaguya.

"_**Yin Kamishini Yari (Yin. Lanza Asesina de Dioses)**_" exclama Yasha. Una lanza hecha de relámpagos negros se formó en la mano del Nuevo Susanoo, ambos lanzaron sus ataques, cuando ambos ataques hicieron contacto, una enorme explosión abarco por completo el mar, tanto Kaguya como Yasha fueron arrasados por la explosión. Cuando la explosión desapareció, el agua se había evaporado por completo, solo podía observarse un gigantesco cráter, en medio del cráter se encontraban Kaguya y Yasha.

Kaguya y Yasha respiraban con dificultad "_Es la primera vez que llevo mis ojos al límite_" pensó Yasha. El agarro con fuerza sus ojos con sus manos, un pequeño rio de sangre cae de sus ojos "_**Amenonuhoko**_" exclama Yasha. En un brillo negro, una katana negra apareció en la mano izquierdo de Yasha "_La katana de la Luna, el Tesoro Sagrado que usaba mi padre_" pensó Kaguya "_**Amenouzume**_" exclama Kaguya. En un brillo blanco, un Shakujo blanco apareció en su mano derecha "Este será el último golpe, Kaguya" dice Yasha "_**Amaterasu**_" exclama Yasha. Con su Rinnegan izquierdo observo su espada negra, de repente, fuego negro envolvió el filo de la katana.

"Muy bien" dice Kaguya con tristeza "_**Getsuga (Colmillo Lunar)**_" exclama Kaguya. Un aura negra-roja envolvió al Shakujo blanco, Kaguya y Yasha comenzaron a correr, ambos agitaron sus armas, cuando ambas armas chocan, una enorme explosión de energía negra envolvió el lugar. Cuando la explosión desapareció, se dejó ver a Kaguya y Yasha en el campo de batalla, Yasha tiene una enorme herida de su hombro, el cayó al suelo, Kaguya cayó hincada "He perdido" susurro Yasha "No hay un ganador en esta lucha, idiota" susurra Kaguya. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yasha.

Mente de Naruto…

"Después de mi lucha con Yasha, los conflictos pararon, la paz volvió a ser estable en el mundo" dice Kaguya sonriendo "Yasha decidió que era mejor esperar para ver como saldrían las cosas, a pesar del pequeño grupo que quería la guerra, vivimos un tiempo muy tranquilo" dijo Kaguya sonriendo "Vi a mis hijos crecer con amor, Yasha y yo le enseñamos a ambos a controlar sus poderes. Hagoromo nació con el Sharingan, Yasha se encargó de su entrenamiento, mientras Hamura nació con el Byakugan, yo me encargue de su entrenamiento" decía Kaguya sonriendo "Hamura heredo el Sol y Hagoromo heredo la Luna" dice Kaguya sonriendo.

"Hagoromo y Hamura tenían constantes enfrentamientos, pero siempre terminaban en empate" dice Kaguya sonriendo "Pero todo cambio cuando Yasha murió, una horrible enfermedad ataco el corazón de Yasha, no encontramos una cura para su enfermedad. Hagoromo fue el más devastado, el no solo perdió a su padre, perdió también a su maestro, su ejemplo a seguir" dijo Kaguya con tristeza "Hagoromo entreno por muchos años, incluso llego a evolucionar su Sharingan hasta el Mangekyou Sharingan y despertar el Susanoo, mientras que Hamura entreno en el dominio de la Energía Natural" decía Kaguya.

"Hagoromo se obsesiono con el poder, su deseo de sobrepasar a su padre lo guio por el mal camino" dice Kaguya "De alguna manera, Hagoromo despertó el Rinnegan, los mismos ojos que mi padre Iori tenía, ambos estaban llenos de odio, mostraban una oscuridad que solo había visto en mi padre, nunca supe que fue lo que le sucedió a Hagoromo" dijo Kaguya con tristeza "Cuando Hagoromo y Hamura volvieron a luchar, fue la última lucha, Hagoromo asesino sin piedad a Hamura, pensé que este era el fin de todo, que el mundo se hundiría en la oscuridad de Hagoromo" decía Kaguya.

"Mi último recurso fue entregar el poder del Sol y la Luna a algunos de mis nietos, elegí a los hijos de Hagoromo. Ashura Ootsutsuki fue el Sol, mientras Indra Ootsutsuki fue la Luna, ambos obtuvieron el poder con la condición que el poder de ambos desaparecería cuando Hagoromo fuera detenido" dice Kaguya "Pero este no fue el único desastre, una nueva guerra comenzó, la guerra entre 3 de las grandes Facciones, los Ángeles, los Diablos y los Ángeles Caídos. Una guerra que dejo un largo camino de sangre, todos los bandos tuvieron grandes consecuencias" dijo Kaguya con tristeza.

Hace 1000 años…

Un hombre de pelo rojo corto, de ojos morado de 6 aros, viste un yukata blanco con tomoes negros, este hombre es el hijo mayor de Kaguya Ootsutsuki y Yasha Ootsutsuki, él es Hagoromo Ootsutsuki "Has perdido, Hamura" dice Hagoromo. Frente a él, en el suelo, un hombre de largo pelo blanco de ojos blancos, viste un yukata blanco con tomoes negros, este hombre es el hijo menor de Kaguya Ootsutsuki y Yasha Ootsutsuki, él es Hamura Ootsutsuki "Has caído muy bajo, hermano" dijo Hamura. En su espalda, tiene insertadas 3 katanas, un gran rastro de sangre cae por su espalda.

"Tu jamás me entenderás, Hamura, para conocer el significado del poder he obtenido estos ojos, el Rinnegan, los ojos que pueden ver la verdad del mundo, con estos ojos conoceré el verdadero significado del poder" dice Hagoromo "Perdóname, hermano, no pude ayudarte a salir de la oscuridad" susurro Hamura. El cerro sus ojos por última vez "No, Hamura, me ayudaras más de lo que te imaginas" dijo Hagoromo. Una pequeña lagrima cayo de su ojo derecho "_**Gakidou (Camino de los Fantasmas)**_" exclama Hagoromo. Él puso su mano en el pecho de Hamura, un aura blanca comenzó a emerger del cuerpo de Hamura entrando al cuerpo de Hagoromo.

En un instante, seis esferas negras aparecieron en la espalda de Hagoromo "Así que esto es el Senjutsu, el Poder de la Energía Natural" dice Hagoromo. De pronto, un ser emerge del suelo, tiene una compleción humana, lo extraño es que todo su cuerpo es completamente de color negro, sus ojos son de color blanco "Por fin has vencido a Hamura, ahora que posees el poder del Senjutsu, estas más cerca del Poder de la Reencarnación" dijo el ser negro "Que haces aquí, Zetsu?" pregunto Hagoromo "El Poder del Sol, el poder que refleja la luz y la vida y el Poder de la Luna, el poder que refleja la oscuridad y la muerte, juntos forman el Poder de la Reencarnación" responde Zetsu sonriendo.

100 Años Después…

Underworld…

_La guerra entre las 3 Facciones, los Ángeles, los Diablos y los Ángeles Caídos seguía su curso. Los Ángeles dirigidos por el Dios de la Biblia, Cristo, los Diablos dirigidos por los Cuatros Grandes Satanás, Rihavein Lucifer, Siegel Beelzebub, La Folia Leviathan y Rossen Asmodeus y los Ángeles Caídos dirigidos por el Grigori, los 8 Ángeles Caídos más poderosos, todos bajo las órdenes del Gobernador, Azazel._

"A este paso, esta guerra jamás tendrá fin" dice un anciano. De largo cabello blanco, con una gran barba y bigote blanco, viste una armadura blanca con una capa blanca, en su espalda 16 bellas y grandes alas doradas, este anciano es el Dios de la Biblia, Cristo "Tú estúpida Fe falsa ha traído solo destrucción, ahora los Diablos y los Ángeles pagaran por ello" dijo Azazel "No ganaras, Dios de la Biblia" decía Rihavein Lucifer enojado "Pagaran por la osadía de enfrentarse al Dios de la Biblia" dice Cristo enojado.

En ese instante, un gran agujero negro apareció en el cielo, del agujero negro emergió un hombre, de cabello corto rojo de ojos morados con 6 aros, viste una túnica blanca con tomoes negros, en su mano tiene un bastón negro con un circulo con 6 aros, en su espalda flotan 6 esferas negras "Creo que he llegado a tiempo" dice el hombre sonriendo "Eres Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, el hijo de Kaguya Ootsutsuki" dijo Cristo "Sabes mi nombre, debo sentirme honrado que el Dios de la Biblia conozca mi nombre" decía Hagoromo sonriendo.

Cristo observo los ojos de Harogomo, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro "Esos ojos, son los mismos ojos que tenía Iori" dice Cristo sorprendido "Así que aun recuerdas a mi abuelo, el hombre que te venció con gran facilidad, no es así, Iza Nazaret" dijo Hagoromo "Mi nombre es Cristo" decía Cristo enojado "No me digas que ahora estas avergonzado de tus raíces o será que aún no les has dicho a tus Ángeles que eres un Humano" dice Hagoromo "Cállate!" grito Cristo enojado "Tu ego y tu arrogancia te han segado, Iza Nazaret, no mereces ser llamado un Dios" dice Hagoromo.

"Que quieres decir?" pregunto Azazel confundido "No tengo tiempo para responder preguntas" dice Hagoromo "_**Kuchiyose (Invocación)**_" exclama Hagoromo. En un enorme sello negro, dos enormes dragones emergieron, uno rojo y uno blanco "Los Dragones Celestiales, el Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig y el Dragón Emperador Blanco, Albion" dijo Rihavein sorprendido. Ambos dragones poseen ojos rojos con 3 tomoes "Están bajo el control de Hagoromo" decía Cristo enojado. Ddraig y Albion comenzaron atacar a los Ángeles, Diablos y Ángeles Caídos.

"Veremos que pueden hacer contra los dragones" dice Hagoromo sonriendo "Siegel, La Folia, Rossen, nosotros nos encargaremos de los dragones" dijo Rihavein "Muy bien!" exclaman Rossen, Siegel y La Folia "Cristo! Puedes luchar contra Hagoromo?" pregunto Rihavein "Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" responde Cristo "_**Excalibur**_" exclama Cristo. En un brillo dorado, una espada de guardia dorada de filo plateado apareció en su mano "La espada más poderosa del Cielo" decía Azazel sorprendido "No tengo tiempo para basuras como ustedes, será mejor si los desaparezco de una vez por todas" decía Hagoromo.

Azazel observaba a Cristo y Hagoromo "Tenemos que aprovechar esta situación" dice Tamiel "Acaso estas fuera de tu mente, ese hombre puede luchar contra Cristo" dijo Penemue "De que tienes miedo, Penemue, esta es nuestra oportunidad para matar a Dios" decía Sahariel sonriendo "El poder de ese hombre está fuera de nuestros límites, sería un suicidio " dice Armaros "Ese hombre no es el único problema" dijo Kokabiel. Los Dos Dragones Celestiales peleaban contra los Cuatro Grandes Satanás, mucha destrucción podía verse alrededor de ellos.

"De seguir así, el Underworld será destruido por completo" dice Baraqiel. Cristo atacaba a Hagoromo con su espada Excalibur, pero Hagoromo detenía todos los ataques con su bastón negro "Te detendré, Hagoromo, la paz volverá a reinar" dice Cristo "Eres un hipócrita, Iza Nazaret, no puedes hacer nada para cuidar a los Humanos, cuántos de ellos creen en ti, pero tu jamás los ayudaste" dijo Hagoromo "Tu justicia esta nublada, ni tu eres capaz de ver el gran error que has cometido, muchos Humanos empezaron a dejar de creer en ti porque nunca contestaste sus llamadas, todos ellos cayeron en el odio y la desesperación" decía Hagoromo sonriendo.

"Tu Fe ciega fue la causante de todo este daño" dice Hagoromo "**S****_hinra Tensei (Juicio Divino)_**" exclama Hagoromo. Una onda de choque golpeo a Cristo mandándolo a volar, él se estrelló en una montaña "Tal vez tengas razón, puede que yo sea el causante de los pecados de los Humanos, pero de igual forma, yo te detendré" dijo Cristo "Grandes palabras para un anciano" decía Hagoromo sonriendo. Cristo se levantó, el salió disparado hacia Hagoromo, Cristo agito su Excalibur hacia Hagoromo, pero Hagoromo agito su bastón hacia Cristo, cuando ambos hicieron contacto, una enorme onda de choque emergió creando un cráter alrededor "No puede ser" susurro Cristo sorprendido. Su Excalibur fue destruida por completo.

"Este bastón está hecho de _Godou_, una combinación de los 5 Elementos, además del Senjutsu con el poder del Yin y el poder del Yang, no eres nada ante el Poder de la Reencarnación, has fallado, anciano" dice Hagoromo. El enterró su bastón en el pecho de Cristo, el cuerpo de Cristo cayó al suelo sin vida "Padre!" exclaman Michael y Gabriel. Hagoromo comenzó a flotar en el cielo, el observo como los Dos Dragones Celestiales luchaban contra los Cuatro Grandes Satanás "Bestias inútiles, no pueden hacer algo bien" dijo Hagoromo. Una de las esferas negras salió disparada hacia los dragones "_**Chibaku Tensei (Devastación Planetaria)**_" exclama Hagoromo.

La esfera negra comenzó atraer la tierra del suelo, rocas, escombros y los dos dragones, ambos dragones fueron encerrados en una enorme esfera de roca "El ataco a los dragones" dice La Folia confundida "No se supone que están bajo su control" dijo Rossen "Me canse de esperar, me desharé de ustedes personalmente" decía Hagoromo. Rihavein y Siegel aparecieron a lado de Hagoromo, ambos lanzaron un golpe, pero dos esferas negras se interpusieron en medio de los golpes "No funcionan los ataques sorpresas" dice Siegel "Veo que desean morir rápido" susurro Hagoromo "_**Limbo**_" exclama Hagoromo.

Los Cuatro Grandes Satanás recibieron un golpe invisible, todos ellos salieron disparados estrellándose en el suelo "Qué demonios fue eso" dice Rihavein "Siento como si peleáramos ante un dios" dijo Siegel "_**Senpou Inton Kousei (Arte Sabio. Elemento Yin. Meteoros de Luz)**_" exclama Hagoromo. Una lluvia de luz cayó sobre los Cuatro Grandes Satanás, los rayos de luz quemaron los cuerpos de los Satanás "Puede usar luz divina" decía La Folia con dolor "Ha este paso no sobreviremos" dice Rossen con dolor "Que podemos hacer" dijo Siegel con dolor. Rihavein respirada con dificultad, el observaba con mucha atención a Hagoromo.

Hagoromo cerró su ojo derecho, una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro "_Estoy usando demasiado poder, aun no controlo por completo el Rinnegan y el Senjutsu_" pensó Hagoromo "Vamos a encerrarlo" decía Rihavein. Los Satanás entendieron al instante, los 4 se posesionaron en una formación cuadrada alrededor de Hagoromo "_**Shisekiyoujin (Formación de los Cuatro Soles Rojos)**_" exclaman los 4 Satanás. En unos segundos, Hagoromo fue encerrado en un campo de fuerza cuadrado de color rojo "Oh! Es una buena barrera" dice Hagoromo sonriendo "_**Ura Shishou (Cuatro Símbolos Invertidos)**_" exclama Rihavein. Cuatro marcas negras aparecen alrededor de Hagoromo, una quinta marca aparece en los pies de Hagoromo "Sellado invertido?" pregunto Hagoromo confundido.

"Así es, como parece que nuestros poderes no son suficientes para acabar contigo, hare lo mismo que hicieron Kaguya y Yasha contra Iori. Te sellare, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki" responde Rihavein sonriendo "Es una buena idea" dice Hagoromo "Pero enserio crees que un sellado de este nivel puede detenerme, el sello que usaron mi madre y mi padre fue uno creado combinando el poder del Sol y el poder de la Luna, es lo único que puede luchar con igual contra el Poder de la Reencarnación, lo que intentas hacer, es inútil, Rihavein Lucifer" dijo Hagoromo "_**Gudou Bakuhatsu Tekini (Búsqueda de la Verdad. Forma Explosiva)**_" exclama Hagoromo.

Una de las esferas negras salió disparada hacia la barrera roja, en un instante, una enorme explosión emergió arrasando con la barrera roja, la barrera fue destruida al instante, los 4 Satanás fueron mandados a volar "Han fallado, Cuatro Grandes Satanás" dice Hagoromo "_**Gekido (Furia)**_" exclama Hagoromo. En sus manos, se creó una esfera de energía negra, un rayo negro salió disparado arrasando con los 4 Satanás "_Lo siento, pero parece que no fue suficiente_" pensó Rihavein antes de morir. Los Diablos observaban sorprendidos como sus 4 líderes fueron derrotados con gran facilidad, los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos se preparaban para luchar, Azazel, Michael y Gabriel observaron a Hagoromo con miedo.

"Esto no es nada bueno" dice Michael "Que podemos hacer, hermano" dijo Gabriel "No lo sé" decía Michael "En esta situación, lo único que podemos hacer es luchar" dice Azazel. En ese momento, Hagoromo observo el cielo "Estas presencias, no puede ser" susurro Hagoromo. Dos personas llegaron al lugar, el primero es un joven de largo cabello negro de ojos rojos con 3 tomoes negros, viste un pantalón negro y una túnica blanca con tomoes negros, el segundo es un joven de cabello castaño corto de ojos negros, viste un pantalón blanco y una túnica blanca con tomoes negros, ellos son los hijos de Hagoromo, Indra Ootsutsuki y Ashura Ootsutsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Cristo. Su nombre es tomado del hijo de Dios mencionado por la Biblia, Jesús Cristo. En el Cristianismo, es el Dios más conocido de los dioses del mundo.<strong>

**Excalibur. La espada legendaria creada por Merlin, la cual fue sostenida por primera vez por el Rey Uther Pendragon, tras la muerte de Pendragon. Excalibur fue a caer en la manos del Rey Arturo. **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 – Luz y Oscuridad<p>

"Indra, Ashura" dice Hagoromo "Ha pasado tiempo, padre" dijo Ashura "No es momento de hablar, Ashura, recuerda que esta no es una reunión familiar agradable" decía Indra "Lo sé" dice Ashura "Ahora ustedes se interpondrán en mi camino, es algo divertido, pero ustedes no poseen el poder para detenerme" dijo Hagoromo "Eso pudo haber sido en el pasado, padre" decía Indra "Pero ahora, gracias a nuestra abuela Kaguya, nuestro poder ha mejorado" dice Ashura sonriendo "Mi madre" dijo Hagoromo sorprendido "Eso no es posible, mi madre murió hace 500 años" decía Hagoromo "Digamos que nuestra abuela es mucho más sorprendente de lo que imaginas, padre" dice Ashura sonriendo.

Hace Unas Horas…

"_Nuestro padre ha ido a la guerra" dice Ashura "No podemos hacer nada, Ashura" dijo Indra enojado. Un aura blanca emergió de Indra y Ashura, ambas auras se combinaron, la imagen de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello blanco de ojos blancos, posee dos cuernos, dos marcas rojas en su frente y unos labios rojizos, viste un kimono-hime blanco con tomoes negros "Individualmente no podrán hacer nada contra Hagoromo, pero juntos será otra historia" decía la mujer "Eres nuestra abuela" dice Ashura sorprendido "Kaguya Ootsutsuki" dijo Indra sorprendido "Como es que estas aquí, se supone que estas muerta?" pregunto Indra "Mi espíritu viaja junto a mis descendientes, aunque solo me puedo mostrar cuando el Sol y la Luna están juntos" responde Kaguya._

"_No podemos hacer nada, abuela, nuestro padre posee el Poder de la Reencarnación" dice Ashura "Estas equivocado, Ashura, el poder que Hagoromo posee es el poder inestable del Sol y la Luna, para obtener el Poder de la Reencarnación, el Sol y la Luna deben trabajar en armonía y ser uno, pero incluso ahora, al usar un poder inestable, Hagoromo está desgastando su cuerpo y sus ojos" dijo Kaguya "Que podemos hacer?" pregunta Indra "Hace 1000 años, mi padre trato de destruir el mundo, para detenerlo, Yasha y yo unimos nuestras fuerzas para detenerlo, la historia parece repetirse. Ashura e Indra, ustedes ya saben lo que deben hacer" responde Kaguya sonriendo._

Underworld…

"_**Senpou Asura**_" exclama Ashura. Sus ojos son dorados con rasgadura, una capa dorada apareció a su alrededor, la capa creció tomado la forma de un hombre de 6 brazos con 3 rostros "_**Mangekyou Sharingan Susanoo**_" exclama Indra. Sus ojos ahora son rojos con un remolino negro, un ser humanoide hecho de fuego azul con la apariencia de un samurái apareció a su alrededor "Lamentaran esta decisión" dice Hagoromo. Asura y el Susanoo se lanzan hacia Hagoromo, el Susanoo ataco con su katana, el Asura lanzo un golpe "_**Gudou Bogyo Tekini (Búsqueda de la Verdad. Forma Defensiva)**_" exclama Hagoromo. Las esferas negras se transformaron en un escudo.

Cuando la katana y el golpe chocaron con el escudo, unas pequeñas cuarteaduras aparecieron en el escudo, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Hagoromo "No puede ser" dice Hagoromo sorprendido "_**Gekido (Furia)**_" exclama Ashura. Una esfera negra se creó en las manos de Asura "_**Yajirushi (Flecha)**_" exclama Indra. El Susanoo lanzo una flecha azul hacia Hagoromo, un rayo negro salió de las manos de Asura dirigiéndose hacia Hagoromo, ambos ataques chocaron con el escudo negro, el escudo se destruyó por completo, Hagoromo salió volando estrellándose en el suelo "Muy bien, es hora de ponerme serio" dijo Hagoromo enojado.

El Susanoo agito su katana hacia Hagoromo, pero él lo esquivo usando una gran velocidad "Ha aumentado su velocidad" dice Indra. Asura lanzo un golpe, pero Hagoromo lo esquivo con facilidad, Indra observo a Hagoromo con su Sharingan mientras que Ashura observo el aura de Hagoromo con sus ojos "_Pero aun así puedo verlo/sentirlo_" pensaron Indra y Ashura. El Susanoo y el Asura lanzaron un ataque localizando el movimiento de Hagoromo "_**Gudou (Búsqueda de la Verdad)**_" exclama Hagoromo. Dos esferas negras se transformaron en bastones, con uno detuvo la katana del Susanoo, con el otro detuvo el golpe del Asura, pequeñas grietas aparecieron en los batones negros.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Hagoromo "_Ambos pueden seguir mis movimientos_" pensó Hagoromo sorprendido "_**Shinra Tensei (Juicio Divino)**_" exclama Hagoromo. Una onda de choque golpeo al Asura y al Susanoo, ambos fueron mandados a volar estrellándose en una montaña, tanto el Susanoo como el Asura desaparecieron, Hagoromo respiraba con algo de dificultad "Están luchando en vano, hijos míos, este mundo corrupto debe desaparecer, el odio ha dominado este mundo, díganme, porque están luchando" dice Hagoromo "Por la esperanza" dijo Ashura "Por mi familia" decía Indra "Por nuestros sueños!" gritaron Indra y Ashura.

"Listo?" pregunto Indra "Yo nací listo" responde Ashura sonriendo "_**Senpou Asura Isou Susanoo (Arte Sabio. Deidad Demoniaca. Atuendo Majestuoso del Dios del Mar)**_" exclaman Ashura e Indra. El Asura y el Susanoo comenzaron a fusionarse, la armadura del Susanno apareció sobre el Asura, 4 katanas de fuego azul aparecieron en sus brazos, dos de sus brazos quedaron libres "Es igual a lo que hizo Yasha Ootsutsuki en el pasado" dice Indra sonriendo "Combino el Senjutsu con el Susanoo para luchar con igualdad contra nuestra abuela" dijo Ashura sonriendo "_**Nunoboko**_" exclama Hagormo. Una esfera negra se transformó en una larga katana negra "La espada de mi madre, la usare para destruirlos" decía Hagormo enojado.

"Indra, debes concentrar todo tu poder en un solo punto, solo podre lograr una pequeña abertura" dice Ashura "No ocupas decírmelo dos veces, idiota" dijo Indra. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Ashura "Vamos!" grito Ashura. Las 4 katanas de fuego del Susanoo desaparecieron "_**Rikudou Gekido (Furia de los Seis Caminos)**_" exclama Ashura. En los seis brazos del Asura Susanoo se formaron esferas negras de energía, seis rayos negros salieron disparados hacia Hagormo "_**Gudou Bogyo Tekini (Búsqueda de la Verdad. Forma Defensiva)**_" exclama Hagoromo. Unas esferas negras se juntaron formando un enorme escudo negro, cuando los seis rayos negros chocaron con el escudo negro, este se destruyó por completo "_Imposible_" pensó Hagoromo sorprendido.

"_**Totsuka**_" exclama Indra. El recordó las palabras de Kaguya Ootsutsuki _¡La espada Totsuka, una espada que te permite sellar cualquier cosa que desees con tan solo un corte, estoy segura que con esta espada, podrán vencer a Hagoromo!_ Una katana hecha de un aura dorada apareció en una de las manos del Asura Susanoo, el agito la katana hacia Hagoromo, pero Hagoromo agito su katana hacia el Asura Susanoo, cuando ambas katanas chocaron, una enorme onda de choque emergió en el lugar, un enorme cráter apareció alrededor de ellos. La espada Totsuka atravesó por completo la espada Nunoboko ante la sorpresa de Hagoromo, la espada Totsuka logro cortar el hombro de Hagoromo.

Un aura blanca empezó a emerger del corte en el hombro de Hagoromo, el aura blanca empezó a entrar en la espada Totsuka "_Esa espada está absorbiendo mi poder, parece ser que este es mi final_" pensó Hagoromo. El observo a Indra y Ashura "_Puede ser que al final pudiste tener la razón, Hamura, tal vez si hubiéramos cooperado juntos como lo hicieron mis hijos, podríamos haber logrado la paz_" pensaba Hagoromo sonriendo. La apariencia de Hagoromo comenzó a cambiar, su cabello se volvió blanco mientras que su cuerpo comenzó a envejecer.

En ese instante, un ser negro usando su mano destruyo la conexión entre Hagoromo y la espada Totsuka "Eso es suficiente, ya han ganado" dice el ser negro "Zetsu" susurro Hagoromo. Zetsu levanto sobre sus hombros al viejo Hagoromo "Parece ser que el Sol y la Luna han triunfado de nuevo, pero me pregunto si sus descendientes podrán hacer lo mismo" dijo Zetsu sonriendo "He fallado, Zetsu" susurra Hagoromo "No, de hecho, esto apenas ha comenzado" decía Zetsu sonriendo. Ambos desaparecieron en un destello negro "Se han ido" dice Indra "Crees que nuestro padre intente regresar?" pregunta Ashura "No lo sé, pero si lo hace, nosotros estaremos aquí para detenerlo" responde Indra sonriendo.

Mente de Naruto…

"Con el sellado de Hagoromo la Gran Guerra llego a su fin. Con los líderes de ambos bandos muertos, se hizo una tregua" dice Kaguya "La historia entre el Sol y la Luna se repite cada era. Primero fueron mis padres, Izayoi Ootsutsuki e Iori Yasakani, después fuimos Yasha y yo, le siguieron Hagoromo y Hamura, y la línea siguió continuamente, Indra y Ashura, Hashirama Seere y Madara Naberius y Kushina Ootsutsuki y Mikoto Naberius" dijo Kaguya "_Incluso mi madre ha estado atrapada en la maldición del Sol y la Luna_" pensaba Naruto "Quiero cambiar el destino del Sol y la Luna, Naruto-Kun, tu eres la única persona que puede parar este destino" decía Kaguya.

Naruto observo con sorpresa a Kaguya "Porque yo?" pregunta Naruto sorprendido "Porque posees la misma aura y pureza que mi madre poseía, nadie posee un corazón tan puro como el tuyo, Naruto-Kun" responde Kaguya sonriendo "Naruto-Kun, tu heredaste el estilo _Zangetsu_, un poder usado solo por Izayoi Ootsutsuki, por mí y Kushina Ootsutsuki" dice Kaguya "Gremory, Naberius, Seere y Halphas, los 4 clanes sanguíneos descendientes del Clan Ootsutsuki, pero tú, Naruto-Kun, eres un descendientes de la línea directa, es tu destino ser el Heredero" dijo Kaguya "Cuál es tu decisión, Naruto-Kun, aceptas ser el Heredero Ootsutsuki?" preguntó Kaguya.

Naruto observo seriamente a Kaguya "_Mi padre y mi madre sacrificaron sus vidas para que yo viviera, mi padre, Minato Bael era el heredero actual del Clan Bael, pero él fue desterrado al momento de casarse con mi madre. Kushina Ootsutsuki, mi madre es el último miembro del Clan Ootsutsuki, el clan donde nacieron los primeros Diablos y ahora me toca tomar la decisión si deseo ser el Heredero o no_" pensó Naruto "_Desde que tenía 5 años, Grayfia ha estado cuidando de mí por la promesa que le hizo a mi madre, Grayfia dejo atrás a su propia familia para poder mantener la promesa y poder cuidar de mi_" pensaba Naruto "_Es hora de enfrentar mi destino_" piensa Naruto.

"Kaguya-Hime (Princesa Kaguya)" dice Naruto. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Kaguya "Acepto ser el Heredero Ootsutsuki" dijo Naruto seriamente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kaguya "Muy bien" decía Kaguya. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados con rasgadura, Kaguya toco la frente de Naruto con su mano "Desde hoy, Naruto Bael, serás conocido como mi heredero, no eres mi hijo de sangre, pero serás mi hijo en espíritu, tu eres Naruto Ootsutsuki" dice Kaguya. Un brillo blanco emergió alrededor de Naruto, en sus manos aparecieron 16 piezas de ajedrez, todas ellas de color negro, la pieza del Rey se enterró en el cuerpo de Naruto "Ahora eres el Heredero del Clan Ootsutsuki, por lo tanto eres un Diablo de Clase-Alta" dijo Kaguya "Buena suerte, Naruto-Kun" decía Kaguya sonriendo.

Templo Ootsutsuki…

Naruto apareció en medio de las ruinas del Templo Ootsutsuki, el miro algo confundido a su alrededor "Por fin has despertado, Naruto-Sama" dice Grayfia "Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?" pregunto Naruto "Cerca de 3 horas" responde Grayfia. Naruto observo en sus pies como 15 piezas de ajedrez negras estaban en el suelo, Naruto recogió las 15 piezas negras "Esas son Evil Pieces" dijo Grayfia "No, estas son Sacred Pieces" decía Naruto sonriendo "Sacred Pieces?" pregunto Grayfia confundida "Es un sistema de piezas creado por Kaguya Ootsutsuki, un regalo para el nuevo heredero del Clan Ootsutsuki" responde Naruto sonriendo.

"No se ven diferentes de las Evil Pieces" dice Grayfia "Lo son, mientras que las Evil Pieces reencarnan en un Diablo, las Sacred Pieces no lo hacen, estas mantienen su forma natural, solo aumenta sus poderes en gran medida. Las Sacred Pieces equivalen a dos juegos de Evil Pieces Mutadas" dijo Naruto. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Grayfia "Como lo sabes, Naruto-Sama?" pregunto Grayfia sorprendida "No lo sé, de alguna manera solo apareció en mi mente" responde Naruto confundido "_Parece ser que de alguna forma los conocimientos de Kaguya-Hime están en mi mente_" pensó Naruto "Vamos, Grayfia, debemos salir de aquí" decía Naruto.

Grayfia agarro la pieza negra de la reina "Grayfia?" pregunto Naruto confundido. Grayfia coloco la pieza de la reina en su pecho, en unos segundos, la pieza se sumergió dentro del cuerpo de Grayfia "Porque?" pregunta Naruto sorprendido "He estado a tu lado protegiéndote por la promesa que hice con Kushina-Sama, ahora te protegeré como tu Reina" responde Grayfia. Una media sonrisa podía apreciarse en su rostro, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto "Bueno, eso significa que eres el primer miembro de mi Nobleza" dice Naruto sonriendo "Debo decir que esto es interesante, el hijo de Kushina Ootsutsuki esta con vida" dijo una voz.

Naruto y Grayfia observaron el origen de la voz, frente a ellos apareció un remolino dimensional, del remolino emergieron dos personas, un hombre de pelo corto negro, viste un pantalón negro, botas negras, una playera negra de manga larga, unos guantes negros, sobre su rostro esta una máscara naranja con un agujero del lado derecho. La otra persona es un joven de 15 años, de cabello corto negro de ojos negros, viste un pantalón negro, zapatos negros y un Haori blanco, en su cintura esta una chokuto "Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto Grayfia fríamente "Mi nombre es Tobi" responde el enmascarado "Este joven a mi lado es Sasuke Naberius" dice Tobi.

"Que es lo que desean?" pregunta Naruto. Tobi observo a Naruto con curiosidad "En lo personal, yo nada, pero este joven aquí sí" dice Tobi "_**Uchiha Kaenjin (Campo de Batalla del Abanico en Llamas)**_" exclama Tobi. En un instante, Grayfia fue encerrada en un campo de fuerza de color rojo "Una barrera" dijo Grayfia sorprendida. Ella toco una de las paredes, de pronto su mano se quemó al instante "No te recomiendo tocar la barrera, es una barrera difícil de romper" decía Tobi. Sasuke se lanzó hacia Naruto "_**Chidori (Millar de Pájaros)**_" exclama Sasuke. La mano izquierda de Sasuke está envuelta en relámpagos, Sasuke se lanzó hacia Naruto "_**Getsuga (Colmillo Lunar)**_" exclama Naruto. La mano derecha de Naruto está envuelta en un aura negro-rojo.

Cuando ambos ataques chocan una pequeña explosión negra-roja con relámpagos emergió en el lugar, ambos fueron lanzados por los aires por la onda de choque de la explosión "Ese es el estilo _Zangetsu_, el mismo estilo de lucha que usaba Kushina Ootsutsuki" dice Tobi. Grayfia observo detenidamente a Tobi "_Ese hombre sabe sobre Kushina-Sama_" pensó Grayfia "_Necesito una forma de liberarme y ayudar a Naruto-Sama_" piensa Grayfia preocupada "Porque me atacas?" pregunta Naruto. Sasuke solo lo observo con frialdad "Mi destino es luchar contra ti, Heredero Ootsutsuki, así como Indra y Ashura, Hashirama y Madara y mi madre y tu madre lucharon hace años" responde Sasuke "Sabes sobre eso" susurro Naruto sorprendido.

"Eres el hijo de Mikoto Naberius" dice Naruto "Así es, y ahora es nuestro turno de luchar" dijo Sasuke. Él se lanzó hacia Naruto, Sasuke saco su chokuto, el agito la chokuto hacia Naruto, pero Naruto agacho su cabeza esquivando el ataque "_**Goukakyuu (Gran Bola de Fuego)**_" exclama Sasuke. De un sello rojo, una enorme bola de fuego sale disparada hacia Naruto, él se movió a gran velocidad esquivando la bola de fuego, Naruto apareció detrás de Sasuke "_**Sharingan**_" exclama Sasuke. Los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron, ahora son rojos con 3 tomoes negros, el observo fácilmente los movimientos de Naruto.

Naruto lanzo un golpe, pero Sasuke lo detuvo con su mano "_Puede usar magia elemental de rayo y fuego, además posee el Sharingan, sin duda es un miembro del Clan Naberius_" pensó Naruto. Tobi observaba a Naruto con curiosidad "_El chico posee una buena velocidad, sin duda es el hijo de Minato Bael_" pensaba Tobi "Tus movimientos y ataques son buenos, pero antes mis ojos no puedes hacer nada" dice Sasuke sonriendo "_El Sharingan puede predecir mis movimientos y copiarlos, incluso he escuchado algunos rumores de usuarios del Sharingan que pueden usar ilusiones por medio de sus ojos_" pensaba Naruto.

"No" dice Sasuke. Naruto observo a Sasuke con curiosidad "Quiero luchar contigo, pero tus ojos me muestran que tu no estas luchando enserio" dijo Sasuke "No tengo motivos para luchar contra ti" decía Naruto "Motivos? No se necesita un motivo para luchar, solo aborréceme, acepta y despierta tu odio" dice Sasuke. Naruto observo los ojos de Sasuke, él podía ver ira, furia, enojo, soledad y odio "Muy bien, quieres una verdadera lucha, la tienes" dijo Naruto seriamente "_**Zangetsu Ishiki Mangetsu (Primer Estilo de la Luna Cortante. Luna Llena)**_" exclama Naruto. Un aura negro-rojo apareció alrededor de Naruto "Que es esto? Qué demonios es este poder?" pregunto Sasuke confundido.

"_Zangetsu_, es un estilo de lucha que posee tres niveles, te voy a enseñar el primer nivel" dice Naruto. En un instante, Naruto apareció frente a Sasuke, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Sasuke "_Su velocidad ha aumentado, no pude verlo con mi Sharingan_" pensó Sasuke sorprendido. Naruto lanzo una patada hacia Sasuke, la patada le dio de lleno en el estómago a Sasuke, el salió volando estrellándose en unas rocas. Naruto observo a Sasuke con frialdad "Eso estuvo bien" dijo Sasuke sonriendo "_Mangetsu_ es el primer nivel de Zangetsu, me permite acumular mi energía en mis manos, después sale como una navaja amplificada" decía Naruto seriamente.

"Sin duda será final interesante" dice Tobi divertido. Grayfia observo a Tobi con enojo, un aura blanca apareció alrededor de Grayfia "_**Glaciem Aetate (Era de Hielo)**_" exclama Grayfia. En un instante, todo alrededor de Grayfia se congeló, la barrera quedo completamente congelada "Imposible" dijo Tobi sorprendido. La barrera cayo destruida en pequeños pedazos de hielo, el aura blanca de Grayfia crecía más y más "_Su poder es impresionante, Grayfia Lucifuge podría estar a la par con los Cuatro Grandes Satanás_" pensó Tobi sorprendido "_**Glaciem Hastas (Lanzas de Hielo)**_" exclama Grayfia. En unos segundos, varias lanzas de hielo aparecen alrededor de Tobi "_Eso fue rápido_" piensa Tobi. Las lanzas salen disparadas hacia Tobi "_**Kamui**_" exclama Tobi.

Las lanzas de hielo atravesaron el cuerpo de Tobi "_Ese es un poder extraño_" pensó Grayfia observando a Tobi. El salió corriendo hacia Grayfia "_**Glaciem Venenatis (Bloqueo de Hielo)**_" exclama Grayfia. Un enorme muro de hielo apareció frente a Grayfia "_**Kamui**_" exclama Tobi. El atravesó el muro de hielo, en un instante, Tobi agarro el cuello de Grayfia apretándolo fuertemente "Urg!" exclama Grayfia de dolor "_**Bakufuu Ranbu (Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos)**_" exclama Tobi. Un enorme remolino de fuego arraso por completo con Grayfia, cuando el remolino de fuego desapareció, Tobi vio el cuerpo de Grayfia convertido en hielo, este empezaba a derretirse "_**Glaciem Clone (Clon de Hielo)**_" dice una voz detrás de Tobi. Cuando el voltea, observo a Grayfia ilesa, Grayfia agarro el hombro de Tobi.

"_**Tempore Congelata (Tiempo Congelado)**_" exclama Grayfia. En un instante, el cuerpo de Tobi es congelado por completo "Te has confiado demasiado" dice Grayfia seriamente "Sera mejor ayudar a Naruto-Sama" dijo Grayfia "_**Kamui**_" decía una voz. Cuando Grayfia volteo, observo como Tobi traspaso el hielo "Imposible" dice Grayfia sorprendida "Has superado mis expectativas, Grayfia Lucifuge" dijo Tobi. Grayfia alcanzo a observar el ojo derecho de Tobi, es de color rojo con 3 tomoes negros "_El Sharingan, él también es un miembro del Clan Naberius_" pensó Grayfia sorprendida. Tobi observo hacia donde luchaban Naruto y Sasuke, Grayfia también observaba el lugar donde esta Naruto.

Sasuke estaba sonriendo, un pequeño rastro de sangre cae de su labio, Sasuke observo los fríos ojos de Naruto "Esos ojos, realmente empiezo a odiar esos ojos" dice Sasuke sonriendo "Vamos, heredero de Naberius, no decías que querías una verdadera lucha" dijo Naruto fríamente. Sasuke se lanzó hacia Naruto con su chokuto en mano "_**Chidori Nagashi (Corriente del Millar de Pájaros)**_" exclama Sasuke, Su cuerpo y su chokuto estaban envueltos en relámpagos "_**Getsuga Tenshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Cielo)**_" exclama Naruto. Su mano está envuelta en una energía negro-rojo, Sasuke agita su chokuto y Naruto agita su brazo, una media luna negra-roja y un corte relámpago impactaron.

Una enorme explosión emergió en el lugar "_Pensar que esos dos jóvenes posean este nivel de poder, sin duda en el futuro serán muy conocidos. Sera muy interesante de ver el crecimiento de los dos Destinados, Sasuke Naberius y Naruto Ootsutsuki_" pensó Tobi. Grayfia observaba con sorpresa a Naruto "_Sin duda he subestimado el poder de Naruto-Sama, para ser tan joven posee un poder superior al de un Diablo Maduro_" pensaba Grayfia. Un enorme cráter apareció en el lugar, dentro del él están Naruto y Sasuke, ambos tienen pequeñas heridas y quemaduras "Si, esto es lo que estoy buscando, sin duda será divertido luchar contigo, Naruto Ootsutsuki" dice Sasuke sonriendo.

Tobi apareció a lado de Sasuke "Ya basta Sasuke, es hora de retirarnos, hemos visto lo necesario" dice Tobi. Sasuke miro a Tobi con enojo "De que hablas, apenas hemos empezado" dijo Sasuke enojado "Si continuas tu lucha contra Naruto Ootsutsuki, ambos morirán. Además, estoy seguro que ella no les permitirá seguir su batalla" decía Tobi. El observo a Grayfia, ella observaba a Tobi y Sasuke con frialdad, un aura blanca estaba presente alrededor de Grayfia "Entonces me encargare primero de esa mujer" dice Sasuke "No seas precipitado, además aun no tienes el nivel necesario para vencer a esa mujer, Grayfia Lucifuge tiene el mismo nivel que un Satanás. Naruto Ootsutsuki ha conseguido una muy buena Reina" dijo Tobi.

"_**Kamui**_" exclama Tobi. Sasuke fue absorbido por un remolino dimensional, Grayfia observo a Tobi con frialdad "Tu eres un miembro del Clan Naberius, tu Sharingan me lo ha confirmado" dice Grayfia. Naruto y Grayfia observan a Tobi con interés "Un miembro de Clan Naberius? Me has rebajado al mismo nivel que ellos, no, estas equivocada Grayfia Lucifuge" dijo Tobi "No soy un miembro del Clan Naberius, yo soy el creador del Clan Naberius" decía Tobi "Que dices, acaso estas mal de la cabeza, el creador del Clan Naberius fue Indra Ootsutsuki, es imposible que aun este con vida" dice Grayfia seriamente.

Tobi observo a Grayfia con diversión, de pronto, una enorme aura negra apareció alrededor de Tobi, una enorme presión cayó en el lugar, Grayfia observo a Tobi sorprendida "_Este enorme poder, tiene que ser una broma_" pensaba Grayfia sorprendida "_Esta al mismo nivel que un Satanás, puede ser que sea igual a Beelzebub-Sama o Lucifer-Sama_" pensó Grayfia. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de su rostro "No me interesa saber quién eres, pero una cosa si debo decirte" dice una voz. Naruto apareció detrás de Tobi en un instante "No molestes a mi Reina" dijo Naruto. El agito sus brazos formando una cruz "_**Getsuga Juujinshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra Cruzado)**_" exclama Naruto.

Una enorme cruz de energía negra-roja dio de lleno en la espalda de Tobi, una enorme explosión emergió en el lugar "_Ese fue un golpe directo, no creo que allá podido escapar_" piensa Grayfia sorprendida. Grayfia fue corriendo hacia Naruto, ella comenzó a checar las heridas de Naruto "Naruto-Sama se encuentra bien?" pregunto Grayfia "Estoy bien, solo algo cansado" susurro Naruto. Él estaba respirando con algo de dificultad "Debo decir que eso fue algo peligroso" dice una voz. Cuando Grayfia y Naruto voltean al origen de la voz, ambos observaron a Tobi, su playera fue destruida dejando su cuerpo descubierto, la mitad del cuerpo de Tobi es blanca, mientras que el otro lado es normal.

Su máscara del lado izquierdo fue destruida, revelando unas pequeñas cicatrices en su rostro, su ojo es de color morado con 6 aros, en su espalda tiene un enorme corte en forma de cruz "Debes prepararte, Naruto Ootsutsuki, cuando vuelvas a luchar contra Sasuke Naberius, en esa ocasión no habrá nadie que los detenga, será una lucha a muerte. Tengo mucho interés en observar esa batalla, quiero ver quien saldrá victorioso en esta ocasión, será el Sol o será la Luna" dice Tobi. Naruto observo a Tobi con sorpresa "_Él sabe sobre la Maldición del Sol y la Luna_" pensó Naruto sorprendido "Me encargare personalmente del entrenamiento de Sasuke Naberius" dijo Tobi. El desapareció en un remolino dimensional.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashura. En el Hinduismo, se refiere a las deidades sedientas de poder y en constante guerra, son consideras demoniacas y representados de muchas formas, pero la más conocida es el ser de seis brazos con 3 rostros.<strong>

**Indra. En el Hinduismo, es el dios de la guerra, dios del rayo y las tormentas, considerado el rey de los dioses inferiores, pero superado por el Dios de la creación y la destrucción, Shiva.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Un Capitulo Mas!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 – Nobleza<p>

Templo Ootsutsuki…

Grayfia estaba en silencio reflexionando las palabras de Tobi "_Ese hombre es todo un misterio, podría ser que en realidad es Indra Ootsutsuki, su poder es increíble y sus habilidades sin duda son únicas_" pensaba Grayfia. Ella observo como Naruto observaba el suelo "Naruto-Sama" dice Grayfia preocupada. En ese instante, Naruto cayo inconsciente, Grayfia rápidamente sujeto a Naruto, su cabeza cayo entre sus pechos, mientras ella sujetaba el cuerpo de Naruto agarrándolo de los hombros "Naruto-Sama se ha esforzado mucho" pensó Grayfia. En su rostro está presente una bella media sonrisa "Descanse Naruto-Sama, yo me hare cargo de usted" susurra Grayfia sonriendo.

Departamento de Naruto…

Naruto comenzó a abrir sus ojos, el observo que estaba dentro de su habitación, podía observar la oscuridad asomarse por la ventana "Así que ya es de noche" susurro Naruto. El observo a lado de su cama, en ella se encontraba Grayfia profundamente dormida, ella solo viste unas bragas negras y un sostén negro "_Parece ser que ha usado su magia para poder sanar mis heridas, Grayfia siempre se ha esforzado mucho para cuidarme y mantenerme seguro_" pensaba Naruto. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto, él se acercó a Grayfia, Naruto le dio un suave beso en la frente a Grayfia, una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Grayfia "Muchas gracias por todo, Grayfia" susurro Naruto sonriendo.

Al Día Siguiente…

Grayfia comenzó abrir sus ojos, ella observo la cama vacía "Naruto-Sama" susurra Grayfia. Ella se levantó de la cama, Grayfia salió de la habitación para buscar a Naruto "Donde estas, Naruto-Sama, necesito checar sus heridas" dice Grayfia. Pero el departamento se mantuvo en silencio, ella busco en el baño, el estudio y la cocina, el último lugar es la sala, cuando ella entro a la sala la encontró vacía "Donde podría estar, Naruto-Sama" dijo Grayfia confundida. De pronto, Grayfia observo un sobre blanco en la mesita de la sala, ella rápidamente agarro el sobre sacando la carta dentro de él.

_Querida Grayfia._

_Lo siento por esto, pero necesito alejarme por un tiempo. Después de nuestro encuentro con Sasuke Naberius y ese sujeto enmascarado me he dado cuenta que aún no soy lo suficientemente poderoso, necesito entrenar muy duro si quiero cumplir mi meta. He decidido a encontrar todos los secretos del Clan de mi madre, también tengo pensado en buscar miembros para mi Nobleza._

_Lo siento por dejarte sola, Grayfia, sé que me has estado cuidado durante mucho tiempo gracias a la promesa de mi madre, pero te prometo que un día te pagare por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Cuídate mucho, con mucho cariño…_

_Naruto Ootsutsuki_

Una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Grayfia "Cuando regreses, recibirás un castigo apropiado, Naruto-Sama, cómo pudiste abandonar a tu Reina sin decir nada" dice Grayfia sonriendo "Muy bien, mientras Naruto-Sama esta fuera, necesito encargarme de los asuntos políticos del Clan Ootsutsuki hasta que Naruto-Sama este de vuelta. Pronto va ser la Reunión de los 72 Pilares, será un buen momento para ser oficial el regreso del Clan Ootsutsuki y declarar a Naruto-Sama como un Diablo de Clase-Alta" dijo Grayfia. Un sello blanco apareció debajo de Grayfia "Cuidate mucho, Naruto-Kun" susurro Grayfia suspirando. Ella desapareció en un destello blanco.

Mundo Humano…

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las montañas nevadas en unas de las regiones del norte del mundo "Este ambiente es extraño, no parece normal, se siente una atmosfera familiar, que está pasando aquí" dice Naruto confundido "Eres un extranjero, que haces aquí?" dijo una voz. Cuando Naruto observo de dónde provenía la voz, el observo a una joven encapuchada con una capa blanca "Quién eres?" pregunto Naruto "Esa es mi línea" responde la joven con frialdad "Podrías decirme donde me encuentro? Estoy algo perdido" preguntó Naruto. La joven observo a Naruto con interés.

"Estas en la región norte de Noruega" responde la joven. Los vientos comenzaron a incrementarse, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar más y más, Naruto ya podía ver su propio aliento "_Como imaginaba, estos vientos no son normales, generalmente un Diablo no es afectado por la temperatura, pero si está mezclado con magia o luz, es algo completamente diferente_" pensó Naruto "_De alguna manera, ella está relacionada con el ambiente de este lugar, ella es Humana, puedo sentirlo_, _la pregunta ahora seria, quien es ella_" pensó Naruto confundido.

Los vientos comenzaron a tapar la vista de Naruto "_**Weibschnabel (Picos Blancos)**_" exclama la joven. Naruto sintió como unas lanzas de hielo pasaron por un lado de su rostro "_Que demonios_" pensó Naruto sorprendido. Naruto pudo observar como las lanzas de hielo venían de la joven, el comenzó a esquivar todas las lanzas "Eres fuerte, mi cuerpo me lo dice" dice la joven sonriendo fríamente "Porque me atacas?" pregunto Naruto "El fuerte vive, el débil muere, eso es todo" responde la joven fríamente "_Como una bestia, ella sigue su instinto, solo el más fuerte sobrevive, un instinto de supervivencia_" pensó Naruto.

"Posees un poder extraño como el mío, mi cuerpo puede sentirlo" dice la joven sorprendida "Un poder extraño?" pregunta Naruto confundido "_**Grauhorn (Cuerno Gris)**_" exclama la joven. Un enorme pico de hielo sale disparado hacia Naruto, usando su gran velocidad, Naruto esquivo el pico de hielo "Que!" exclama la joven sorprendida. Naruto salió disparado hacia la joven, ella trono sus dedos "_**Hagelsprung (Clavado de Granizo)**_" exclama la joven. Una enorme esfera de hielo se creó encima de Naruto, la esfera de hielo iba a gran velocidad, energía negra-roja se formó en las manos de Naruto "_**Getsuga (Corte Lunar)**_" exclama Naruto.

Naruto lanzo un golpe negro-rojo hacia la esfera de hielo, el golpe atravesó la esfera de hielo destruyéndola al instante "_**Eisschild (Escudo de Hielo)**_" exclama la joven. Una enorme pared de hielo se forma frente a ella "_**Getsuga Tenshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Cielo)**_" exclama Naruto. El agito su mano, un corte negro-rojo salió disparado hacia la pared de hielo, el corte negro-rojo partió la pared de hielo por la mitad destruyéndola "Eres fuerte" dice la joven sonriendo "Dedo decir lo mismo de ti" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Puedo al menos saber el nombre de mi oponente" decía Naruto sonriendo. La joven solo sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Esdese Silvers, tengo 15 años, mi habilidad es crear hielo y manipularlo, también controlo la temperatura a mi alrededor" responde la joven "Mi pueblo me desterró porque empecé a congelar el pueblo, mi madre y mi padre murieron cuando yo era niña por la baja temperatura a mi alrededor, no podía controlar este poder, de hecho aún no lo controlo por completo, soy un monstro para el mundo" dice Esdese fríamente. Naruto se sorprendió "Es un poco más de información de lo que pedí, pero supongo que es suficiente, mi nombre es Naruto Ootsutsuki, soy un Diablo" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

En el rostro Esdese apareció una expresión de sorpresa "Es verdad que eres una persona diferente, pero un Diablo" dice Esdese sorprendida. Ella se quitó su capucha revelando a una hermosa chica de largo pelo azul y ojos azules, posee una esbelta figura y un rostro hermoso, de pechos Copa-C, una fina cintura y largas piernas "Debo admitirlo, eres una hermosa chica, pero tengo que terminar esto rápido" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Esdese "_**Getsuga Shinshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Abismo)**_" exclama Naruto. Un enorme rayo negro-rojo salió de la mano de Naruto, el rayo negro-rojo paso por un lado de Esdese, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Esdese "Lo siento, parece que he fallado, la siguiente vez no fallare" dijo Naruto fríamente.

Esdese comenzó a temblar "_Que es esta sensación, esto es miedo_" pensó Esdese sorprendida. Ella observo los fríos ojos azules de Naruto "_Esos ojos, esta sensación, es como si estuviera frente a una bestia, si llego a moverme, el me matara, nunca había sentido algo como esto_" pensó Esdese asustada "El miedo no es malo, de hecho, superar el miedo te vuelve más fuerte" dice Naruto "Tu posees un Sacred Gear, un artefacto creado por el Dios de la Biblia que solo pueden poseer los seres Humanos" dijo Naruto "Algunos Sacred Gear son tan poderosos que pueden dañar a los Diablos, los Ángeles y los Yokai, incluso existen unos que tienen el poder de matar a los Dragones y los Dioses" dijo Naruto.

"Tu posees un Longinus, un Sacred Gear capaz de asesinar a los Dragones y los Dioses, tu Longinus es la _Ice Queen Hel (La Reina de Hielo. Hel)_ representa la Reina del Hielo del Panteón Nórdico, la más tenebrosa de todos los Dioses Nórdicos" dice Naruto. El observo un collar blanco con un cristal azul en el cuello de Esdese "El collar en tu cuello es tu Sacred Gear, posees una fuerza de voluntad muy fuerte si fuiste capaz de despertar tu Sacred Gear por tu cuenta, eres increíble" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Esdese "Te gustaría unirte a mi Nobleza" decía Naruto sonriendo "Que es una Nobleza?" pregunto Esdese confundida.

"Los Diablos de Clase-Alta poseen unas piezas de ajedrez que se pueden usar para reencarnar a Humanos, Ángeles y Yokai en Diablos, todos ellos pasaran a ser un siervo bajo el nombre de un Clan, con la posición de una de las piezas" responde Naruto "Eso casi se escucha como ser una esclava" dice Esdese enojada "En términos simples puede ser visto así, pero para mí, una Nobleza es un grupo de compañeros, un grupo de amigos, mi familia" dijo Naruto "Pelearemos en igualdad, todos seremos iguales a pesar de que yo sea el Rey" decía Naruto seriamente "Una familia?" pregunta Esdese confundida.

"Además, si te unes a mi Nobleza estoy seguro que te encontraras con muchos seres poderosos con los cuales podrás pelear, también te ayudare a controlar tu Sacred Gear" dice Naruto sonriendo. Esdese observo a Naruto con sorpresa, una fría sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Tu sí que sabes cómo convencer a una mujer, Naruto Ootsutsuki, sin duda eres muy interesante, muy bien, acepto ser parte de tu Nobleza, pero recuerda esto, un día lucharemos de nuevo hasta la muerte, al final, yo saldré viva" dijo Esdese sonriendo sádicamente "Me parece bien, pero también debes recordar, que no te lo pondré tan fácil, Esdese Silvers" decía Naruto fríamente. Esdese tembló un poco al observar los ojos de Naruto.

Cuatro piezas salieron de las ropas de Naruto, estas piezas son peones "_Así que ella vale 4 peones, para valer 4 peones sin duda Esdese posee un enorme potencial_" pensó Naruto. Los 4 peones entraron dentro del cuerpo de Esdese, un pequeño brillo blanco apareció alrededor de Esdese "Eso fue todo? No siento ningún cambio?" pregunto Esdese confundida "Mientras que el sistema de Evil Pieces te reencarna en un Diablos, mis Sacred Pieces te mantienen en tu forma natural, la única ventaja, es el aumento de tus habilidades físicas, tu poder mágico y tus reflejos" explico Naruto sonriendo.

"_Después de todo, estas Sacred Pieces fueron creadas por Kaguya-Hime como un método para la paz entre las Facciones, mi Nobleza será la primera que demostrara que si puede haber paz entre todas las Facciones_" pensó Naruto seriamente "Que hacemos ahora?" pregunto Esdese "Lo único que podemos hacer ahora, buscar a mas miembros para mi Nobleza y entrenar nuestras habilidades, si queremos cambiar el mundo tenemos que volvernos más fuertes, empezando desde abajo" responde Naruto sonriendo "Primero te educare para que conozcas el mundo sobrenatural, es momento de ir al Underworld" dice Naruto sonriendo.

Underworld…

Grayfia Lucifuge caminaba por los pasillos del salón de las reuniones de los clanes, ella abrió una enorme puerta entrando a una enorme sala, en ella están los 34 líderes de Los 72 Pilares restantes, entre ellos los Cuatro Grandes Satanás. Un hombre joven apuesto entre sus 20 años, de largo cabello rojo de ojos azul-verde, él es Sirzechs Lucifer "Grayfia? Ha pasado tiempo" dice Sirzechs sorprendido "A qué se debe esta entrada precipitada, Grayfia-San" dijo un joven apuesto. Entre sus 20 años, de pelo corto rubio de ojos color miel, él es Ajuka Beelzebub "Tengo un anuncio para los 32 de Los 72 Pilares restantes" decía Grayfia.

"Conociendo a Fia-Chan sin duda tiene que ser algo grande" dice una hermosa joven. Entre sus 20 años, de largo cabello negro-azul de ojos violeta, posee un cuerpo esbelto, pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y largas piernas, ella es Serafall Leviathan "Tienes el permiso para hablar, Lucifuge-San" dijo un hombre apuesto. Entre sus 20 años, de cabello negro corto algo rebelde de ojos rojos, este hombre es Falbium Asmodeus "Mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge, como Reina, vengo en representación de mi Rey, el Heredero del Clan Ootsutsuki" decía Grayfia. Muchos presentes se sorprendieron.

"Tiene que ser una broma, el Clan Ootsutsuki desapareció con la muerte de Kushina Ootsutsuki hace 10 años" dice un hombre. Entre sus 35 años, de cabello castaño-rubio de ojos azules, este hombre es al actual líder del Clan Bael, el hermano menor de Minato Bael y Venelana Bael, él es Xelas Bael "Eso no es del todo cierto, Xelas-Sama, hace 10 años, cuando el hogar de Minato-Sama y Kushina-Sama fue atacado, Kushina-Sama me pidió que huyera del hogar junto con su hijo, Naruto Ootsutsuki, el actual Heredero del Clan Ootsutsuki" dijo Grayfia.

"Esta es una gran noticia, significa que otro Clan de Sangre Pura está vivo" dice un joven. Entre sus 20 años, de cabello negro largo atado en una cola de caballo de ojos negros, este joven es Itachi Naberius "_Naruto Ootsutsuki, el hijo de Kushina Ootsutsuki, la rival y mejor amiga de mi madre, Mikoto Naberius_" pensó Itachi sonriendo "Como representante del Clan Ootsutsuki, me gustaría que el nombre Ootsutsuki vuelva estar en la historia de los Diablos del Underworld" dijo Grayfia "Como sabemos que no mientes, Grayfia Lucifuge" decía Xelas irritado "Conociendo a Grayfia, ella es incapaz de mentir" dice Sirzechs sonriendo.

"Lucifer-Sama tiene razón, los miembros del Clan Lucifuge son leales a su maestro, ellos jamás mentirían en respecto a su maestro" dice un hombre sonriendo. Entre sus 35 años, de largo cabello rojo de ojos verde-azul, este hombre es Lucius Gremory "Muy bien, desde este momento, el Clan Ootsutsuki será reinscrito dentro de Los 72 Pilares, por los tanto ahora somos 35, también Naruto Ootsutsuki será reinscrito como Diablo de Clase-Alta al ser un Diablo de Sangre Pura" dijo Sirzechs sonriendo "Se lo agradezco mucho, Lucifer-Sama" decía Grayfia "Con esto, la reunión de Los 72 Pilares de este año, queda concluida" dice Falbium seriamente.

Un Año Después…

Underworld…

Un joven de 16 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, viste un pantalón negro, una playera negra de manga larga y zapatos negros, encima una capa blanca con un sol negro, la capa también tiene 9 tomoes negros alrededor del sol negro, este joven es Naruto Ootsutsuki "Según los rumores, en esta zona está un Yokai realmente poderoso" dice Naruto. A lado de Naruto, esta una hermosa joven de 16 años, de largo cabello azul de ojos azules, de pechos Copa-D, fina cintura y largas piernas, viste un uniforme militar blanco con detalles negros, un short blanco, una camisa blanca, media blancas, guantes negros largos y una gorra blanca con detalles negros.

Tiene puesto un cinturón negro y unas botas negras, en su cintura esta un florete, esta joven es miembro de la Nobleza de Naruto Ootsutsuki, ella es Esdese Silvers "No puedo sentir nada en esta área" dice Esdese "_Es verdad, no se siente nada de Energía Demoniaca o Youki, estará usando Senjutsu para ocultar su presencia, este Yokai es conocido por su gran dominio sobre el Senjutsu_" pensaba Naruto "_**Kenshutsu Kanjou (Detección de Sentimientos)**_" exclama Naruto. En un instante, Naruto podía sentir los sentimientos de todos los seres vivos a su alrededor, de pronto, sintió un sentimiento extraño, entre instinto asesino y diversión "Te encontré" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Una persona emergió entre las sombras "Ustedes son diferentes del resto de los Diablos con los que me he encontrado, Nya~" dice la persona. Cuando Naruto y Esdese vieron a la persona, observaron a una hermosa joven de unos 16 años de largo cabello negro ondulado de ojos dorados con rasgadura, posee unas orejas y cola de gato negros, tiene unos pechos Copa-D, una fina cintura y largas piernas, viste un kimono negro corto con detalles rojos, alrededor de su cintura posee un listón amarillo "Lo tomo como un cumplido?" pregunto Naruto sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de la joven "Nya~ Sin duda un chico interesante" dijo la joven sonriendo.

"Ella es un Diablo, pero su poder se siente diferente al tuyo, Naruto" dice Esdese confundida "Ella es un Yokai reencarnado en Diablo, es una Nekomata, aunque su poder muestra que es un Nekoshou" dijo Naruto. La joven observo a Naruto con interés "Sin duda son interesantes, pudieron saber que soy con tan solo sentir mi poder, Nya~" decía la joven "Ya basta de hablar, hemos venido aquí por un objetivo" dice Esdese fríamente "Nya~ Puedo preguntar qué objetivo buscas?" pregunto la joven sonriendo "Hemos venido por ti, Kuroka Toujou" responde Esdese fríamente "Nyahaha~ No es la primera vez que escucho eso" dijo Kuroka sonriendo.

"_**Gefriert (Congela)**_" exclama Esdese. En un instante, el suelo comenzó a congelarse, Kuroka salto para evitar ser congelada "Tu eres diferente, puedo sentir que el chico es un Diablo, pero tú eres una Humana, que hace una Humana en el Underworld, Nya~" dice Kuroka "Lo mismo que hace todo Peón, seguir a su Rey" dijo Esdese sonriendo "_**Kriegswaffen (Armas de Guerra)**_" exclama Esdese. En sus manos, aparecieron un par de espadas de hielo, ella se lazo hacia Kuroka "_**Nekozume (Uñas de Gato)**_" exclama Kuroka. Sus uñas se alargaron, ahora parecían unas garras, Kuroka y Esdese luchaban entre sí a gran velocidad, parecía una lucha entre espadas.

"Eres buena" dice Esdese sonriendo "Nya~ Puedo decir lo mismo, pero apenas hemos comenzado" dijo Kuroka sonriendo "_**Nekozumeashi (Patada Uña de Gato)**_" exclama Kuroka. Las uñas de su pies se alargaron, ella lanzo una patada hacia Esdese, pero ella se cubrió usando sus espada "_**Senpou (Arte Sabio)**_" exclama Kuroka. Ella ataco con sus garras, Esdese uso sus espadas para cubrirse, pero para su sorpresa, las garras atravesaron las espadas, Kuroka enterró su garra en el hombro de Esdese "Eres fuerte para ser solo una Humana, aunque tengas un Sacred Gear, un Longinus, pero aun no estas al nivel para enfrentarme, Nya~" dice Kuroka fríamente. Naruto observo a Kuroka "_Como lo imaginaba_" piensa Naruto sonriendo.

"Esdese, Kuroka es una Maestra en Senjutsu, no podrás vencerla con hielo ordinario" dice Naruto sonriendo "Ya veo" dijo Esdese sonriendo "_Ambos son fuertes, no hay duda de ello, pero me preocupa más ese chico, desde el momento en que empecé a usar Senjutsu he podido sentir su poder, no he sentido un poder así desde Yasaka-Sama y Sirzechs Lucifer_" pensó Kuroka. En ese momento, Kuroka sintió como alguien sujeto su brazo, cuando ella volteo observo a Esdese "No deberías distraerte con Naruto-Sama" dijo Esdese sonriendo "_**Eiszeit (Edad de Hielo)**_" exclama Esdese. En un instante, Kuroka fue congelada por completo.

"Debo decir que no es lo que esperaba" dice Esdese. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto "No deberías de confiarte, Esdese, no creo que Kuroka Toujou, una de las criminales del Underworld de Rango-SS sea así de fácil" dijo Naruto sonriendo. En ese instante, grietas comenzaron aparecer en la congelada Kuroka, ella salió del hielo como si nada hubiera pasado "Nyahaha~ Eso me tomo por sorpresa" decía Kuroka. Los ojos de Kuroka se volvieron fríos "Es hora de ponernos serios" dice Kuroka fríamente "_**Youpou (Arte Demoniaco)**_" exclama Kuroka. Un aura rojo apareció alrededor de Kuroka "_**Kriegswaffen (Armas de Guerra)**_" exclama Esdese. Dos espadas de hielo aparecieron en sus manos.

Esdese se lanzó hacia Kuroka, Esdese agito su espada, la espada atravesó el cuerpo de Kuroka por la mitad "Termine" dice Esdese sonriendo. En ese instante, el cuerpo de Kuroka desapareció, Kuroka apareció detrás de Esdese "_Shinkirou (Espejismo)_" susurro Kuroka "_**Maen (Llamas del Demonio)**_" exclama Kuroka. Ella lanzo un golpe hacia Esdese dándole en el estómago, en un instante, Esdese exploto en llamas rojas oscuras "Creo que fue todo, Nya~" dijo Kuroka. Cuando las llamas desaparecieron, Kuroka observo a Naruto, en sus brazos se encuentra Esdese sana y salva "Gracias, Naruto-Sama" susurra Esdese sonrojada.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kuroka "Cuando fue que la salvaste, no sentí que te movieras, Nya~" dice Kuroka sorprendida. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto "Eso fue porque fui más rápido que tu Senjutsu" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Que quieres decir, Nya~" decía Kuroka "Utilice una técnica de tele-transportación" dice Naruto sonriendo "Para usar una técnica de tele-transporte se necesita un sello mágico, tarda algo de tiempo en crearse, de hecho, el más rápido en este arte fue Minato Bael, gracias a su técnica _Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)_" dijo Kuroka "No he hecho ningún sello mágico" decía Naruto sonriendo.

"La técnica que use fue el Hiraishin de mi padre, no cree un sello porque de hecho Esdese ya posee un sello en su espalda, lo demás fue facil" dice Naruto sonriendo "Kuroka Toujou, tengo una propuesta para ti" dijo Naruto. Kuroka observo a Naruto con curiosidad "Que propuesta, Nya~" decía Kuroka interesada "Mi nombre es Naruto Ootsutsuki, me gustaría que te unieras a mi Nobleza" dice Naruto sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kuroka "Soy buscada por todo el Underworld, sabes los problemas que tendrías si me uno a tu Nobleza, Nya~" dijo Kuroka "Se las consecuencias, pero igual no me interesan las consecuencias, lo arreglare cuando pase" decía Naruto sonriendo.

Kuroka observo a Naruto con sorpresa e interés "Nyahaha~" reía Kuroka con alegría "Sin duda eres un chico lleno de sorpresas, Naruto Ootsutsuki, creo que sería interesante unirme a tu Nobleza, pero aun así debo preguntar cuál es tu propósito, muchos han querido mi poder para un propósito, así que dime, cuál es tu objetivo, Naruto-Kun, Nya~" dice Kuroka. Naruto solo observo a Kuroka con una sonrisa "Quiero convertirme en el Diablo más poderoso de todos, quiero traer la paz entre las Facciones, pero para cumplir mis metas, no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito una Nobleza poderosa en la cual puedo confiar con mi vida, incluso llamarla mi familia" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Me ayudarías a cumplir mi meta, Kuroka" dice Naruto sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kuroka "_Este chico de verdad lo dice en enserio, es la primera vez que alguien me pide algo tan amablemente, creo que los únicos que han sido tan amables conmigo fueron Yasaka-Sama y Sirzechs Lucifer_" pensó Kuroka sorprendida "Tu de verdad lo dices enserio, Nya~" dijo Kuroka "Por supuesto, por qué crees que mentiría en algo así" decía Naruto confundido. Kuroka lo observo con sorpresa "Nyahaha~" reía Kuroka "Sin duda eres un chico interesante, Naruto Ootsutsuki, Nyahaha~" dice Kuroka sonriendo.

"Muy bien, me convertiré en parte de tu Nobleza, Nya~" dice Kuroka. Ella observo a Naruto con interés "_Tal vez ahora si he encontrado un Maestro adecuado, pero también siento que mi vida cambiara a lado de este chico, puede que incluso sea capaz de verte, Shirone_" pensó Kuroka sonriendo "Muy bien, veamos que pieza te elije, Kuroka" dijo Naruto. El saco sus piezas negras, en un segundo, la pieza del Obispo salió volando hacia Kuroka, el Obispo entro dentro del cuerpo de Kuroka, un brillo blanco emergió alrededor de Kuroka, poco después un brillo dorado emergió alrededor de Kuroka "Que fue eso? Nya~" pregunto Kuroka confundida.

"Mis Sacred Pieces son algo diferentes, estas permiten mantener la forma actual de mi Nobleza" dice Naruto sonriendo "Eso significa? Nya~" dijo Kuroka "Así es, como ya fuiste reencarnada anteriormente en un Diablo, mi pieza te ha regresado a tu forma actual, en pocas palabras, has regresado a ser una Yokai" decía Naruto sonriendo "Nyahaha~" ríe Kuroka con alegría "Siento que está muy feliz" dice Esdese "Lo está" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Que sigue Naruto-Sama?" pregunta Esdese "Lo mismo de siempre, Esdese, seguir buscando miembros para mi Nobleza y entrenar todo lo que podamos" responde Naruto sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Como puede ver, he dejado la apariencia de Serafall como una adulta, honestamente no me gusta su forma de niña, espero no allá problemas con esto, eso sí, ella aun conservara algo de su personalidad infantil. xD<strong>

**_Nobleza de Naruto..._**

**_Rey - Naruto Ootsutsuki._****  
><strong>**_Reina - Grayfia Lucifuge._****  
><strong>**_Obispo - Kuroka Toujou._****  
><strong>**_Obispo - ?_****  
><strong>_**Torre - ?**_**  
><strong>_**Torre - ?**_**  
><strong>_**Caballero - ?**_**  
><strong>_**Caballero - ?**_**  
><strong>_**Peón - Esdese Silvers (4 Piezas)**_**  
><strong>_**Peón - ?**_**  
><strong>_**Peón - ?**_**  
><strong>_**Peón - ?**_**  
><strong>_**Peón - ?**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos! Quiero decirles que el Fic ha sido Re-Editado, les recomiendo leerlo desde el comienzo, he cambiado un poco el origen de la historia**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 – Viejas Amistades<p>

Underworld…

"Tobi, necesito más poder, con mi poder actual no puedo vencer al Heredero Ootsutsuki" dice Sasuke "Hay una manera de darte más poder, pero tendré que recurrir a métodos más oscuros" dijo Tobi "Haz lo que sea, necesito más poder, no me importan los medios que uses" decía Sasuke fríamente "Sin duda tu odio hacia el Heredero Ootsutsuki es muy grande" dice Tobi "Necesito poder para derrotar a todos mis enemigos, mi hermano mayor, mi hermana menor y Naruto Ootsutsuki, todos ellos caerán ante mí. Le mostrare al mundo el poder del Clan Naberius" dijo Sasuke fríamente. Tobi observo a Sasuke con diversión.

"Muy bien, si así lo deseas, te otorgare más poder" dice Tobi. El saco un frasco cilíndrico, dentro del frasco esta un pequeño pedazo de carne "Que es esa cosa?" pregunto Sasuke "Este pequeño pedazo de carne pertenece al ser más poderoso que ha pisado el mundo, Trihexa, la Bestia Emperador del Apocalipsis" responde Tobi. El saco la carne del frasco, un aura negra apareció en la mano de Tobi "_**Juin (Sello Maldito)**_" exclama Tobi. El coloco su mano en el hombro de Sasuke, el aura negra comenzó entrar al cuerpo de Sasuke "Arg!" grito Sasuke de dolor "Veamos si puedes sobrevivir a esto, Sasuke Naberius" dice Tobi.

Mundo Humano…

China. Poblado Lee…

Veinte Ángeles Caídos atacaban el poblando de Lee, al frente de los Ángeles Caídos, está un hombre de piel blanca de largo pelo negro, posee unos ojos rojos y unas orejas largas, viste una larga capa negra que cubre su cuerpo por completo, en su espalda, están 5 pares de alas negras "Kokabiel-Sama, hemos rodeado por completo el pueblo" dice un Ángel Caído "Muy bien, desháganse de ellos, humanos con poderes que pueden dañarnos no pueden vivir, muéstrenles que los Ángeles Caídos somos la Facción más poderosa" dijo Kokabiel sonriendo.

Los Ángeles Caídos comenzaron atacar a todos los Humanos dentro del poblado, Kokabiel caminaba por el pueblo en llamas, el observo a una joven de 16 años, de largo cabello negro con dos bollos en su cabeza, de bellos ojos azules, posee una esbelta figura, pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y largas piernas, viste un Quipao azul con una abertura en V en sus piernas y un escote en V dejando a la vista su pecho. La joven luchaba contra los Ángeles Caídos usando Kung-Fu, de sus golpes y patadas salía fuego.

"Oh! Ella es fuerte" dice Kokabiel "Es la única que ha mostrado poner resistencia" dijo un Ángel Caído "Deja que me encargue de ella" decía Kokabiel sonriendo. La joven observo a Kokabiel, ella se lanzó hacia Kokabiel "_**Daji Huo (Golpe de fuego)**_" exclama la joven. Ella lanzo un golpe de fuego, pero Kokabiel lo detuvo con su mano "Eso es todo?" pregunto Kokabiel sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de la joven "_**Rui Ti Huo (Patada Cortante de fuego)**_" exclama la joven. Ella lanzo una patada hacía del rostro de Kokabiel, pero el rápidamente detuvo la patada con su mano.

Kokabiel lanzo una patada dándole de lleno en el estómago de la joven, ella salió volando estrellándose en el suelo "_**Fallen Sword (Espada Caída)**_" exclama Kokabiel. Una espada de luz dorada aparece en la mano de Kokabiel, él se lanzó hacia la joven, en un segundo, Kokabiel enterró la espada en el estómago de la joven "Ahh!" grito la joven de dolor "Es una lástima que tenga que matarte, me hubiera divertido mucho contigo" dice Kokabiel. El paso su mano por las largas piernas de la joven "_**Getsuga (Colmillo Lunar)**_" exclama una voz. Un golpe negro-rojo golpeo a Kokabiel alejándolo de la joven.

Kokabiel observo a la persona que lo ataco, frente a la joven, está un muchacho de pelo rubio corto de ojos azules "Quien demonios eres?" pregunto Kokabiel enojado "Naruto Ootsutsuki" responde el muchacho rubio. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kokabiel "_Ootsutsuki? Es un pariente del hombre que mató al Dios de la Biblia_" pensó Kokabiel sorprendido. Naruto observo a la joven, el agarro con su mano la espada de luz "Esto dolerá un poco" dice Naruto. El saco la espada de luz del estómago de la joven.

"Huu!" exclama la joven de dolor "Gracias" susurro la joven. Kokabiel observo a Naruto con sorpresa "Sin duda, es verdad que eres un Ootsutsuki, los Ootsutsuki son los únicos Diablos que pueden tocar la luz sin ser heridos" dice Kokabiel sonriendo "Dime muchacho, te gustaría unirte a mí, si te unes a mi tendrás todo lo que quieras, dinero, fama, mujeres, todo lo que gustes" dijo Kokabiel sonriendo "No gracias, no quiero ser aliado de un ser tan repugnante como tú" decía Naruto. La furia de Kokabiel aumento ante las palabras de Naruto.

"_**Fallen Swords (Espadas Caídas)**_" exclama Kokabiel. Dos espadas doradas de luz aparecieron en sus manos, él se lanzó hacia Naruto "_**Getsuga Tenshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Cielo)**_" exclama Naruto. El agito su mano hacia Kokabiel, un enorme corte negro-rojo salió disparado hacia Kokabiel, el detuvo el corte con sus dos espadas "Eres fuerte muchacho, pero no lo suficiente" dice Kokabiel sonriendo. El agito sus espadas destruyendo el corte negro-rojo "Sin duda eso no es suficiente para derrotarte, tendré que usar otro método" dijo Naruto.

Todos los Ángeles Caídos se lanzaron hacia Naruto "Son demasiados" susurro la joven "No te preocupes por ellos" dice Naruto sonriendo. La joven confundida observo a Naruto "_**Getsuga Kyorishou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra a Distancia)**_" exclama Naruto. Agitando su mano, cientos de pequeñas navajas negra-rojas salieron disparadas, las navajas alcanzaron a todos los Ángeles Caídos dejándolos heridos "Imposible" dijo la joven sorprendida "Para ser solo un muchacho, posees una enorme fuerza, es una lástima que una fuerza como la tuya sea desperdiciada" decía Kokabiel sonriendo.

"_**Steel Wings (Alas de Acero)**_" exclama Kokabiel. De sus alas, cientos de plumas salieron disparadas hacia Naruto y la joven "Estas plumas tienen la fuerza para atravesar todo como si fueran cuchillos, no tienes escapatoria" dice Kokabiel sonriendo. Naruto solo agito sus manos en forma de cruz "_**Getsuga Juujinshou (Colmillo Lunar que Penetra Cruzado)**_" exclama Naruto. Una enorme cruz negra-roja salió disparada hacia las plumas, la cruz atravesó por completo las plumas destruyéndolas en el acto, la cruz dio de lleno en Kokabiel, una enorme explosión emergió en el lugar. La joven observaba con sorpresa lo ocurrido.

Naruto observo a la joven "Te encuentra bien?" pregunto Naruto "No estoy muy segura, parece ser que la espada atravesó un órgano interno" responde la joven "_Esto es malo, si no es tratada de inmediato podría morir_" pensó Naruto enojado "Soy Xuelan Lee, muchas gracias por ayudarme" dice Xuelan sonriendo "No es nada" dijo Naruto "Eso me sorprendió" decía una voz. Naruto y Xuelan observaron sorprendidos, del humo emergió Kokabiel, su capa había sido destruida por completo, el solo trae puesto un pantalón negro y zapatos negros "Me has hecho un gran daño, muchacho, un poder así debe desaparecer, puedes ser un gran peligro para mí en el futuro" dice Kokabiel sonriendo.

"Te matare en este mismo momento, Naruto Ootsutsuki" dice Kokabiel sonriendo "_**Javelin Fallen (Jabalina Caída)**_" exclama Kokabiel. Una Jabalina de luz apareció en las manos de Kokabiel, el lanzo la jabalina hacia Naruto "_**Holy Lance (Lanza de Luz)**_" exclama una voz. Una lanza de luz atravesó la jabalina de luz destruyéndola "_**Sacred Cage (Jaula Sagrada)**_" exclama una voz. En un instante, Kokabiel fue encerrado en una jaula de luz blanca "Quien demonios fue!" grito Kokabiel enojado. Dos seres aparecieron frente a Kokabiel, dos hermosas mujeres, ambas Ángeles.

La primera es una hermosa mujer de 25 años, de largo pelo rubio ondulado de ojos azules, posee unos bellos labios rosados, tiene un cuerpo esbelto, pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y largas piernas, viste un vestido blanco pegado que llega a la mitad de sus muslos y la mitad de sus pechos, trae puestas unas zapatillas blancas, en su cabeza esta una aureola amarilla, en su espada están 6 pares de alas blancas. Ella es una de los Cuatro Grandes Seraph del Cielo, la mujer más poderosa del Cielo y la mujer más bella del Cielo, The Heart (El Corazón) Gabriel.

La segunda es una hermosa joven de 17 años, de largo pelo rubio ondulado de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo esbelto, pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un vestido de tirantes con un escote en U que deja a la vista parte de su pechos, el vestido llega a la mitad de sus muslos, trae puestas unas zapatillas blancas, una aureola amarilla sobre su cabeza, ella posee 3 pares de alas blancas, ella es la hermana menor de Gabriel y la última creación de Dios, Stella "Gabriel y Stella, que demonios hacen aquí?" pregunto Kokabiel enojado.

"He visto la atrocidad que has cometido, Kokabiel, no creas que te perdonare" dice Gabriel. Ella observo a Naruto con mucha ternura "Debo darte las gracias, joven Ootsutsuki, has salvado a la última heredera del Clan Lee" dijo Gabriel sonriendo "Ja! Ja! No me perdonaras, es gracioso, puede ser que no tengo el poder suficiente para enfrentarte, pero eso no significa que puedas detenerme" decía Kokabiel sonriendo "_**Negation (Negación)**_" exclama Kokabiel. Un enorme pilar oscuro apareció alrededor de Kokabiel, el pilar oscuro destruyo la jaula de luz liberando a Kokabiel.

"No escaparas!" grito Stella. Ella se lanzó hacia Kokabiel, pero rápidamente fue detenida por Gabriel "No debes acercarte, _Negation (Negación)_ es un poder que rechaza todo lo que toca, si te acercas desaparecerás" dijo Gabriel "Has que nos volvamos a ver, Gabriel, Naruto Ootsutsuki, la próxima vez arreglaremos cuentas" decía Kokabiel sonriendo. El desapareció del lugar en un destello negro "Ha escapado" dice Gabriel irritada. Naruto estaba atendiendo la herida de Xuelan "No hay manera de cerrarla, no poseo habilidades curativas" dijo Naruto.

"Permíteme" dice Stella. Ella coloco su mano en el estómago de Xuelan "_**Heavenly Healing (Curación Celestial)**_" exclama Stella. Un brillo dorado emergió de su mano, poco a poco la herida de Xuelan comenzó a desaparecer "Gracias, ya me siento mejor" dijo Xuelan sonriendo "Así que tú eres Naruto Ootsutsuki, el hijo de la Súper Diablo, Kushina Ootsutsuki" decía Gabriel sonriendo. Ella observaba a Naruto con ternura, Stella observo a Naruto con sorpresa "Sin duda heredaste el enorme poder de tu madre, a pesar de ser joven pudiste darle pelea a Kokabiel, estoy sorprendida" dice Gabriel sonriendo.

"El sorprendido debería ser yo, no todo los días se ve a la mujer más fuerte del Cielo, además, también es una sorpresa para mí que conozcas a mi madre" dice Naruto "Ya veo, talvez no lo recuerdas, pero cuando tenías 2 años yo te cargue en mis brazos, eras un bebe tan lindo. Aunque tengo que decirte que te has vuelto un joven muy apuesto, sin duda Kushina estaría orgullosa de ti" dijo Gabriel sonrojada. Naruto y Stella observaron a Gabriel extrañados "Nee-Sama, nunca me dijiste que fuiste amiga de un Diablo" decía Stella.

"Durante la Gran Guerra me enfrente a muchas personas, Kushina fue la oponente más difícil que he tenido, de hecho, perdí esa batalla" dice Gabriel sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Stella "Es imposible, desde que nací nunca he visto a Nee-Sama derrotada" dice Stella sorprendida "Kushina era diferente a todos los Diablos, a pesar de ser muy fuerte ella no poseía arrogancia u orgullo, aunque fui derrotada, ella me perdono la vida, curo mis heridas y más tarde se volvió mi mejor amiga" dijo Gabriel sonriendo con tristeza. Stella y Naruto observaron a Gabriel con sorpresa "Llore durante una semana cuando supe de su muerte" decía Gabriel.

Una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gabriel "Pero basta de recuerdos tristes, Naruto-Kun, si eres el hijo de Kushi-Chan, significa que tienes un objetivo" dice Gabriel sonriendo. Naruto la observo con sorpresa "Como lo sabes?" pregunto Naruto confundido "Kuchi-Chan era igual, cuando ella se planteaba un objetivo, nunca renunciaba hasta cumplirlo, realmente era terca, muy, muy terca" responde Gabriel sonriendo "Así que dime joven Ootsutsuki, cuál es tu objetivo?" pregunto Gabriel sonriendo "Mi objetivo es encontrar la paz entre todas las Facciones" responde Naruto seriamente.

Stella observo a Naruto con sorpresa, Gabriel sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto "_Sin duda, es igual que tú, Kushi-Chan_" pensó Gabriel sonriendo "Acaso estas bromeando! Eso es un sueño absurdo, las Facciones jamás podrán lograr la paz, lo más cercano que habría sería una tregua! No desperdicies tu vida en un objetivo tan absurdo!" grito Stella irritada. Naruto observo a Stella fríamente "Luchar y poner tu vida en ello para lograr un sueño, no es algo absurdo, de hecho es algo de admirarse. Las personas que solo se rinden sin ni siquiera intentar lograr sus sueños, eso es algo absurdo, nunca se logra nada en la vida si no lo intentas" dice Naruto fríamente.

Stella dio un paso atrás ante los ojos de Naruto "_Este chico, lo dice enserio_" pensó Stella sorprendida. Gabriel solo observo a Naruto y Stella con una sonrisa "Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, Naruto-Kun, de eso ya no tengo la menor duda" dice Gabriel sonriendo. De pronto, Gabriel sintió una presencia cerca de ellos, unos disparos de luz iban directo hacia Gabriel, Naruto, Xuelan y Stella "_**Light Barrier (Barrera de Luz)**_" exclama Gabriel. Un enorme muro de luz aparece frente al grupo, las balas de luz dieron de lleno en la barrera, pero las balas no hicieron ningún daño a la barrera "No has cambiado nada, Gabriel" dijo una voz.

Una hermosa mujer de 25 años, de cabello corto verde, de ojos dorados, posee un cuerpo esbelto, unos pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y largas piernas, tiene una hermosa piel pálida, trae puestos unos lentes, viste una mini-falda azul con una blusa blanca con un corsé negro, encima una bata blanca de laboratorio, trae puestos unos tacones negros, en sus manos trae un par de pistolas, en su mano derecha una pistola blanca y en su mano izquierda una pistola negra "Fleur! Eres tú!" grito Gabriel emocionada "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Gabriel, sigues igual que siempre" dice la mujer sonriendo.

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, no has cambiado nada" dice Gabriel sonriendo. Fleur observo a la joven rubia y el joven rubio "Así que tú eres, Stella, la hermana menor de Gabriel, un gusto conocerte" dijo Fleur sonriendo "Igualmente, un gusto conocer a una de las amigas de mi hermana" decía Stella. Fleur observo a Naruto con una bella sonrisa "Y tu eres el hijo de Kushina Ootsutsuki, Naruto" dice Fleur sonriendo. Naruto observo a Fleur con curiosidad "_Ella es una Humana, pero porque siento un enorme poder viniendo de ella_" pensó Naruto confundido. Fleur observo la mirada de Naruto.

"Oh! Eres bueno, Naruto Ootsutsuki, por tu mirada creo que puedo decir que has descubierto que soy y mi fuerza, no es verdad?" dice Fleur sonriendo. Naruto observo a Fleur con sorpresa "No tienes por qué sorprenderte, Naruto-Kun, Fleur siempre ha sido muy buena en leer las emociones de todos con tan solo ver sus ojos" dijo Gabriel sonriendo "A propósito Fleur, porque nos disparaste, eso fue peligroso" decía Gabriel irritada "Sabia que los detendrías, no serias la mujer más fuerte del Cielo si no pudieras hacerlo" dice Fleur aburrida "Igual no quita el hecho de que fue peligroso" dijo Gabriel regañándola "_Ahora recuerdo porque casi no hablo con Gabriel, olvide que puede ser muy molesta_" pensó Fleur.

"Disculpa, pero quien eres tú?" preguntó Naruto. Fleur y Gabriel abandonaron su discusión, ambas observaron a Naruto con curiosidad "Es verdad, aun no me presento formalmente" dice Fleur sonriendo "Mi nombre es Fleur Van Helsing, un gusto conocerlos" dijo Fleur sonriendo "Fleur Van Helsing!" exclama Stella sorprendida. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Naruto "Eres una descendiente directa de Gabriel Van Helsing, la mano derecha de Dios, la persona que derroto a Alucard Dracul durante la guerra entre Humanos y Yokai" decía Stella sorprendida "Vaya! Conoces esa historia" dice Fleur.

"Fleur también fue considerada la Exorcista más poderosa antes de retirarse, además, Fleur es la única persona en el mundo que posee dos Sacred Gear. El primer Sacred Gaer, las pistolas gemelas, _Integra_ y _Paradox_, fue el primer Sacred Gear creado por Dios, dado a Gabriel Van Helsing, se dice que este Sacred Gear solo puede ser usado por los miembros de la Familia Van Helsing, este Sacred Gear fue nombrado por Gabriel Van Helsing, él lo llamo _Geminis Silver (Gemelos de Plata)_" dice Gabriel "También fui nombrada Gabriel en honor a Gabriel Van Helsing" dijo Gabriel sonriendo "Como si a alguien le importará" susurro Fleur.

Gabriel observo a Fleur, una expresión de enojo podía verse en el rostro de Gabriel "El segundo Sacred Gear es _Eidos (Idea)_, un Sacred Gear que funciona por medio de la visión, sin mencionar que también puede ser uno de los Sacred Gear más poderosos del mundo, aunque parece ser que aún no se ha visto todo su potencial" dice Gabriel. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Fleur "Gabriel tiene razón, Eidos funciona por medio de mis lentes" dijo Fleur sonriendo "Cambiando de tema, la verdad es bueno que te allá encontrado, Naruto Ootsutsuki" decía Fleur sonriendo "Porque lo dices?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Ahora que te he encontrado, puedo cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Kushina Ootsutsuki hace 20 años" dice Fleur sonriendo "Una promesa?" pregunto Naruto confundido "Oh! Te refieres a esa promesa, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer" dijo Gabriel sonriendo "Hace muchos años, yo estaba a punto de morir por la mano de Rizevim Lucifer, pero Kushina me salvo la vida justo a tiempo. Para pagar mi deuda, me ofrecí como miembro de la Nobleza de Kushina, pero ella murió antes de tiempo, por lo tanto aun no pago mi deuda" decía Fleur "Para poder cumplir mi deuda, he decidido convertirme en miembro de la Nobleza del hijo de Kushina, en este caso, ese serias tú, Naruto Ootsutsuki" dice Fleur sonriendo.

Naruto y Stella estaban sorprendidos "Estas segura de esto, esa deuda es hacia mi madre, no a mi" dice Naruto "Naruto, para mi es una buena manera de pagar mi deuda con Kushina, que mejor manera que proteger a su hijo" dijo Fleur sonriendo "Si así lo deseas" decía Naruto. El saco sus piezas, de pronto, 3 piezas salieron volando, un peón, un caballero y una torre, el peón entro dentro del cuerpo de Xuelan, la torre entro dentro del cuerpo de Stella y el caballero entro dentro del cuerpo de Fleur, las 3 mujeres fueron envueltas por un brillo blanco "Vaya! Esto es una sorpresa" dice Gabriel sorprendida.

"Porque yo también! Yo no quiero ser un Diablo!" grito Stella enojada "Mis heridas ha desaparecido por completo, de hecho, me siento más fuerte que antes" dice Xuelan sorprendida "Oh! Así que un caballero, creo que me viene muy bien" dijo Fleur sonriendo "No tienes por qué preocuparte por ser reencarnada en un Diablo, mis Sacred Pieces mantienen la forma actual de mi Nobleza, solo aumentara tu poder y tus habilidades físicas, sin mencionar que ahora eres una miembro de mi Nobleza" decía Naruto seriamente "Es igual de malo ser un miembro de la Nobleza de un Diablo, Michael-Ni-Sama no aceptara esto" dice Stella enojada "No te preocupes, yo se lo explicare" dijo Gabriel sonriendo.

Naruto observaba el resto de sus Sacred Pieces "_Estas piezas siempre han sido así, cuando encuentro un miembro para mi Nobleza, salen volando sin alguna orden, al principio pensé que obedecían por medio de mis pensamientos, pero creo que ahora lo hacen por propia voluntad, es como si mis piezas eligieran a los miembros de mi Nobleza_" pensó Naruto "Arregla esto, Naruto Ootsutsuki!" grito Stella enojada "Ya basta, Stella, pienso que esto puede ser algo bueno, después de todo, Naruto-Kun que desea encontrar la paz entre las Facciones, y una amistad entre un Ángel y un Diablo es un buen inicio para comenzar" dice Gabriel sonriendo.

"Y por Michael no te preocupes, me encargare de todo" dice Gabriel "No se trata de eso Nee-Sama, que pensara Dios de esto, el no permitirá algo como esto" dijo Stella "Te digo que no te preocupes, también me encargare de nuestro padre" decía Gabriel sonriendo. Naruto podía observar los ojos de Gabriel, en ellos observo tristeza "_Es verdad, el mundo no sabe de la muerte del Dios de la Biblia, Cristo, sería un gran problema si el mundo llega a enterarse_" pensaba Naruto "Creo que es momento de seguir mi camino" dice Naruto sonriendo.

Underworld…

Tobi observaba a Sasuke tirado en el suelo, Sasuke respiraba con gran dificultad, él tiene varias marcas negras sobre su cuerpo, su ojo derecho tiene un iris negro con un ojo café "Así que lo has logrado, has obtenido el poder del sello maldito, es increíble, pensé que ibas a morir, pero tienes una fuerte voluntad" dice Tobi "Te lo dije hace tiempo, no moriré hasta que allá logrado mi objetivo, mi hermano mayor, mi hermana menor y Naruto Ootsutsuki, todos ellos deben morir en mis manos" dijo Sasuke sonriendo "_Puedo sentirlo, todo el poder recorriendo mi cuerpo, se siente muy bien_" piensa Sasuke sonriendo.

"Sasuke Naberius, tengo entendido que ya puedes obtener tus Evil Pieces, porque aún no las consigues?" pregunto Tobi "No las necesito, solo es una pérdida de tiempo. No necesito buscar gente que me retrase en mi crecimiento, con mi propio poder le enseñare al mundo de lo que soy capaz, ellos recordaran que tan terrible es el poder del Clan Naberius" dice Sasuke sonriendo maniáticamente "_El deseo de venganza y la locura lo están segando, muy pronto el descubrirá su verdadero potencial, será muy interesante saber cuál será el camino que elegirá_" pensaba Tobi. Una sonrisa estaba presente bajo su máscara.

* * *

><p><strong>Fleur Van Helsing. Basado en la pelicula de Van Helsing. Gabriel Van Helsing es el conocido cazador de vampiros holandes que mato al primer vampiro Dracula, es conocido como la mano derecha de dios al ser la reencarnacion del Arcangel Gabriel.<strong>

**Juin (Sello Maldito). Es el Sello Maldito conocido y usado por Orochimaru, en este Fic tendra las misma habilidades que en el Anime-Manga Naruto.**

_**Nobleza de Naruto...**_

_**Rey - Naruto Ootsutsuki  
>Reina - Grayfia Lucifuge<br>Obispo - Kuroka Toujou  
>Obispo - ?<br>Caballero - ?  
>Caballero - Fleur Van Helsing<br>Torre - ?  
>Torre - Stella<br>Peon - Esdese Silvers (4 Piezas)  
>Peon - ?<br>Peon - Xuelan Lee  
>Peon - ?<br>Peon - ?**_


End file.
